levantinecorpusfandomcom-20200214-history
Scraped From Web 20131203
Mr. Bashar sa7ee7 ana ma ba3rafak bs iza sar m3k 2y ishi m3 had el manyak r7 bitlageene mawjood... W ana hassa r7 ba3millak follow bs 3ashan ashoof la wain bidha twasil m3 had el 6an6 elli bido yi7rig el ordon ... W bs ba7ib 2gollo : alla yigridak w 23raf innak jowa 7dood el ordon ..wagt-ha ... ElSawt - @emy et w iza sar conversation bye3mel refresh la wa7do hek ale @arz w jerabta hala2 meche l 7al Iza sar el benzine 40,000 LIRA... badde... badde... BADDE... dalneh 3abbeh benzine mitel el 7mar. massare hiye edmenak ana lRap houwe edmene.. ana be2e ektoub law ma 7adan fiye semi3 hayde sar lshi be damme la eskout sar hayda lshi ktir... w yali bedo yssir yssir kalemak ma fi wafa 3meltele 7alak estez w seret 3layna 3am btetkabar ana m3alamak w ... lol rosa same thing :p u know hayda lshi sar wa2ta kenet 3al tv 7al2a meshen soorya 3al sbs wa2ta fetet 3al page sbs w 3mellet comments 2aratoona report hehe @LianBazlamit12 nshalla l ba2yii. Ykonooo nafs l shi :* lulu bde es2lk howi l mosalsal jay mtl osit high school musical shi? Hhh @udaiAlsalahat hehe bil zabt bs ana my tweet b3edeh 3n ele 3am bser fekrte kant l shi tane 2asdi .. shu el fare2 bein la7za u fatra ?? fekon tektobo jemlat b haydi el kelmi (fatra) ta bshuf kif biddi esta3mela? Leeek ahleen feek ya yusef, wallah law ma 2oltilna manak lebnani kona shakna feek w 2olna hayda 3am ymte7ina lak yusef shu el ossa? enta 3am teda7ak 3alaina? 2al mano lebnani 2al Ya reitni 2amle b sha3rak, kel lama ashta2lak atsa7sel w ashoufak 3elab. Ktir mahdoumin l 3elab. La hdiye maslan, mahdoume l fekra, ma3 l ribbon wel card, aw masalan, 3elbit chocolate min haydol l biheboun albik , orgasmic, w khalas la shu sex! Ktir bheb l 3elab, w ba3edne, lal ishya. Bass hala2 ekhda maw2af menoun. Balasho yeze3joune, bta3erfo 3an shu 3am be7ke, 3elab l 3alam. Khasatan 3elab l nise2. Moujtama3na l moutamaden al ghayer madni Abadan, akbar masna3 lal 3elab, w kel hadan feti7 sherke 3a hsebo. Khle2et benet, men awal ma khle2et hatoune b3elbe, sar lezim elbos l skarbine w mashit sha3rate w ntebho, l sha3rat l lis, w elbos “metel l banet” w “hafiz 3ala 7alle” ktir bida7ekne hayda l te3bir, la wahdo mawed hafza, w dal benet, w 3ayb iza soret mar2a abel l zawej, ya lal 3ar. W iza kenet gheyr heyk, 3ayb! Bi lebnen, w ktir belden, ana 3elbit lahme. Mish daroure bi bayte, bass, lahza yalle bodhar fiya 3al tari2 ta emshe, faj2a bibalish masna3 l 3elab yeshteghil, w ana faj2a bit7awal la sha2fe kbire men l lahme, w mish bass heyk, bisir jesme melkiye 3amme, w min ma bado fi yef2a3ne latshe, aw masalan yod2arne, aw ya3tine haydol l nazarat yalle bikhalo kel wehde menna te2raf men hala la ysir 3omra alef senne. 3a sirit l alef senne, oste w ostik hal2ad 3omra, sarla men alef senne 3elab lahme bi hayda l masna3, dabahoulna horiyetna, safounla dametna w iste2lelyetna w nashafo fina kel shi byetmarad, na2a3ouna bi kel anwe3 l zaneb w el ta2alid l marida w ekher shi 3alabouna w 3aradouna 3al wejhit, bass adrab shi 3emlou, howeh khalouna nsadi2 inno nehna 3elab lahme, wel adrab menno inno fi kam wehde menna lebso l dor w mbasato fi, e3din bi 3elaboun w natrin l bay3a. Ana mish wehde menoun, emme, ra2ya enno lal asaf, ref2ate l m3alabin ma byefhamo laish, bifakro enno helwin l “hdoud” hdoud l 3elbe, wel moujtama3, mish 3am bila7e2le te3lib. Kefra, 3ehra, shezze, majnoune, masrou3a, mzantara, mfa7le, mrajle, feltene! W ghayra, yemken iza hadan arra hayda l shi rah y2oul, we27a. ktir. Shefto, 3elab. Ba3edne dod fekrit l 3elab, bass bta3erfo, ma 3ende meshklit 3elbit l 3ohor, la2ano iza ana 3ehra bi heyk mojtama3, w feltene w we27a w mfa7le, ya3ne ana mish bass natet 3an roufouf l 3ared, daharet men l masna3,bass kamen kasaret l 3elbe, w kasarta 3a rasoun. Bi heyk mojtama3 mou3ak, ana eblene. wessa badi 2itwa27an w2ilek ya3teki el 3afyi 3ala al maqal. 3 ma enta 3melet like 3al ask tb3e tba3 like = paragraph ow tbh :w ana tal3a noel 3al deirr _*_*_ Ana dod inno l wa7ad ykoun ta2efe w mot3osseb w huwe ma bye3ref shi min shi bi dino, bas 7otto yi7ki 3al fade, w ana dod li byesta3mlo ddin la ishya mota3arda ma3 roo7 l adyen. Bass li baddi 2oulo inno 7ases inno ne7na sar 3inna 3i2de b Lebnen ino l wa7ad mamnou3 yi7ki 3an dino. Lesh ya 5aye?! wen l meshkleh iza wa7ad 7iki 3an dino w da3a nnes la ilo bi kil ma7abe w i7tiram w 7iwar, wen l meshkle?? wen l mishkle iza sha5es nashar kol aw ra2ey la shi nabi aw la shi 3alim din??? bas tab3an mish 3ala tari2et hol li bil video.. w 3ala fikra, daya2etne sha8le bil video lamma alet l benet ino l masi7iyin iza ma twaddo bi najjiso, shi hek_*_*_ B7eb ilkon inno hayda l 7aki mish mazbot, w hayda L jiz2 min l video -b ra2yi- bya3te sora salbiye w mish mazbouta 3an ddin L Isleme._*_*_ eh ktir 7ami damon ma ba3ref kif badou yenhad l 7ezeb iza badna n2attel ba3edna, hayde mana nekte abadan ,hayda l we2e3 lal asaf l chadid ya3ne law ken marx_*_*_ ba3edna, hayde mana nekte abadan ,hayda l we2e3 lal asaf l chadid ya3ne law _*_*_ ken marx mawjoud ken 7ara2na ba3den chou khasna bel 3alam iza badon ysar7ou _*_*_ men bkerke 2aw men tanzania wel chi3a mesh 3am yet2abalouna 3am _*_*_ Hi la kil rifa2 w ya rafi2 rayan abadan manno haida lwaki3 bas hei2tak 2inta lil2asaf ma baddak tchouf chou houi l waki3 w mich 3am ti2dar aw ma baddak w haida_*_*_ baddak tchouf chou houi l waki3 w mich 3am ti2dar aw ma baddak w haida l _*_*_ 3al kel 7al haida el mawdu3 ma meshi wba3do esmo el 7zeb elshyou3i wb3do 3lamna howi zatoo_*_*_ hi la jame3 l refe2 ma bade tawel 3laikon bas 7abet 2ol maw2afi l metwade3 b hal mas2ali hai,(eno l d. khaled bi 7saineyeh) wen l meshekli ya refe2 3emel nadwi_*_*_ hi la jame3 l refe2 ma bade tawel 3laikon bas 7abet 2ol maw2afi l metwade3 b hal mas2ali hai,(eno l d. khaled bi 7saineyeh) wen l meshekli ya refe2 3emel nadwi b 7saineye aw bi jeme3 7atta wen l meshekli talama maw2afo thebet w ahdefo wad7a wen l meshekli.l meshekli fina ne7na ,ne7na lezem nwa7ed l yasar w ma netsharzam w baine w bainkon l d.khaled ken be3a2ed ben eyet l qor2an 3al manbar :-) :-) :-)_*_*_ ta7iyeh la kel l rife2 ana ma kenet 3am betmaskhar, yemken nta2adet bi tari2a lez3a chwey bass ken asdi mahhed la ni2ach wese3 bass ma ken badda hal radet l_*_*_ asdi mahhed la ni2ach wese3 bass ma ken badda hal radet l fe3el l sharis� _*_*_ khachabiyyin (bel 2a7ra l ta7rifiyin) // mesh 3am bettehem kel li _*_*_ ... batal souha beshara wa alef shuker ilek ya rafeeka taneyan ana akrah al falsafeh wo rabba iza kan 3enda rabb 3 lal refak yalli ma bye3gebun al 3ajab metel_*_*_ --- awal shi taheya ila al rafeeka al khaleda zahrat al janoub al _*_*_ 3 lal refak yalli ma bye3gebun al 3ajab metel al walad yelli immou _*_*_ badda teshetrilo shi wo ma bye3egbo aya shi! chou badkum immou te3mal _*_*_ 4 iza el hezeb ma 3emel aya nashat be oulou naymeen, wo iza 3emlo _*_*_ keef baddak ya karl marx al karen al 21 ( bzen kareen bedun marx _*_*_ wala21) tehki ma3 al 3alam ma3 al sha3eb yalli inta btede3i innak _*_*_ lazem testaghel aya tareeka la tousal lal 3alam wo aya waseele kanet_*_*_ 5 benesby la sera3 al ajyal wol rafeek safwan hawy mroue, ana betefek _*_*_ ma3 al rafeeka berna be tarha inno hayda talkhees lal azme bel hezeb, _*_*_ wo kaman meen wakef be tare2ak ya mounadel bel hezeb? wo mwa2aflak _*_*_ teshteghel aktar wo yekun nidala 3aber al tanzeem al hezby mush khargo_*_*_ wo 3aber koutur al hezbeye hatta tathadar inna tkoun kawader al _*_*_ wo yekun al taghyeeer 3aber tareh al afkar al nidaleya wo bel akhass _*_*_ 6 hayda nikash hayawi giddan wo gany giddan bel zebdy al fekreye bass_*_*_ ahamm shi inno netabko 3ala al ared bel hay bel madrase bel husayneye _*_*_ 7 hayda el hezeb yemkin yekun al hezeb al waheed bel 3alam yalli baki _*_*_ dod 8 wo 14 adar wa sayabka hezeb al shaab wal moukawame wal taghyeer _*_*_ ta7iyeti rifa2, ta7iya lal rafi2a l batale zahrat l janoub *soha* merci ya jean 3al mesage ktir w ana sarli zamen ma dakhalet bi khabriyet l ni2ach ....! yala_*_*_ yala kill wa7ad 2ari kteb la marx w deriss 3an lenin wil thawra l soviyetiyeh bil terikh w kil wa7ad chef sourit guevara w 3ajabitosoura yiji yinti2idna w yifta7 7iware ilo awal ma ilo ekhir w yiji yitfalsaf w yekol hawa chway ...hon btikmal ma3na mni7 w_*_*_ 3am tinti2dorabo lal 7izib w deyman 3indkon chi dodo , tayeb mazelkon ma radyin bil wade3 tfadalo into ya kawedirna jadido nachatkon w ati7founa bi nachatkn w 3amalkon l 7izbi 7ej btinti2do min bara la bara !_*_*_ iza ma 3milna nachata bit2oumo alah alah 3layna inno wen l 7izib w chou dawr l 7izib w wen mawi2fo hal fatra w wen ta7arioketo w iza imna bi nachat ma byi3jibkon w kamen alah ma bi23oud bisakitkon _*_*_ la chou hal tonzir w akel l hawa w ta2 l 7anak , haydi l khawza2a bi rab l 7izib wil tonzir hini li wasalouna la hon _*_*_ saret l chouyou3iyeh tonzir w ta2 7anak w sokor w ja2ja2it 7aki wi3tirad 3ala aya chi bisir w aham chi l khawza2a bi ba3ed ka rife2 w tiksir rouss ben ba3ed _*_*_ fa tfadalo 7ilo 3an allah li khala2o la hal 7izib w khali ya3ref kif yitnafass w yirja3 you2af 3a ijreh w yichitghil mitle l awal w a7sann _*_*_ ni7hna ya jame3a mohamachin 3al ared w i3lemiyan w siyesiyan ya 3ami ana 2ilta ktir hal chaghli ni7na bhal iyem li wsolnela ma 7ada lekichna aw bifakir yilkichna bi ijro _*_*_ bass ana mara2 ktir 3ala rassi ktir khabriyet w achkel aw alwen 3ala hal systeme li ma_*_*_ ktir fara2et ma3kon iza sar nachat aw nadwi bi 7sayniyeh aw jemi3 aw kniseh aw nchalah bil 7amem?_*_*_ l 7izib fikon wbhal 7ali ni7na mnibni 7izib w mabda2 w tari2 nidal tawil la abada l abidin _*_*_ , khalikon 3am tkhawiz2o bi ba3ed w nazro w to2o 7anak w nti2do bi ma7alet l ghalat w bil tari2a l ghalat w yala mnifta7 kirkheni aw bar aw ma7chachi _*_*_ 6 hayda nikash hayawi giddan wo gany giddan bel zebdy al fekreye bass_*_*_ Soual Aya Jean el cheikeh menoun ? Jean el chiekh el Ketib, aw el mohalil el siyesseh walla el tenen? Laano isa el Tneen, Hayda kalém ila teelo w wasno..._*_*_ Jean el chiekh el Ketib, aw el mohalil el siyesseh walla el tenen?_*_*_ --- awal shi taheya ila al rafeeka al khaleda zahrat al janoub al _*_*_ 6 hayda nikash hayawi giddan wo gany giddan bel zebdy al fekreye bass_*_*_ Rafik Jean Ana ma3ak ... w metel ma élet bima ma3nah .. hayda l,karn ma mada mennou ella 7 snin ... ba3d na sou ktir la ysir fe3lan karn!!! 4 - bass ennou_*_*_ al falsafeh wo rabba iza kan 3enda rabb3 lal refak yalli ma _*_*_ bye3gebun al 3ajab metel al walad yelli immou badda teshetrilo shi _*_*_ wo ma bye3egbo aya shi! chou badkum immou te3mal be rabbo?4 iza el _*_*_ knese wala dekkane! keef baddak tehki ma3 al nass§???lazem testaghel _*_*_ aya tareeka la tousal lal 3alam wo aya waseele kanethayde wazeftak _*_*_ al nidaleye, hayda iza kenet mounadel!!!!5 benesby la sera3 al ajyal _*_*_ tarha inno hayda talkhees lal azme bel hezeb, wo kaman meen wakef be _*_*_ tare2ak ya mounadel bel hezeb? wo mwa2aflak mashare3ak al nidaleye? _*_*_ batal wo ghayrun? ana bzenn inno fe 3enna kteer takat shababeye bel _*_*_ hezeb wo lazem teshteghel aktar wo yekun nidala 3aber al tanzeem al _*_*_ tkoun kawader al moustakbal mush al moutahbalwo yekun al taghyeeer _*_*_ 3aber tareh al afkar al nidaleya wo bel akhass tatbeka 3ala al ared _*_*_ giddan bel zebdy al fekreye bassahamm shi inno netabko 3ala al ared _*_*_ bel hay bel madrase bel husayneye bel dekkan bel kaber bel hezeb7 _*_*_ hayda el hezeb yemkin yekun al hezeb al waheed bel 3alam yalli baki _*_*_ ya refak ma baka tettala3o la warw 3ena sendyani b el da3a b 7ai rwaesi sar marek 3liha 5 ajya w ba3da mawjodi w samda w broh ba3ed chi 100 jil w iza mankon_*_*_ wil aghrab min haida kello inno bi hal 10452km2 3inna min kill hal _*_*_ haydi el tafeha taba3 jean ba3ref enno ma betmathel el hezeb el chouyou3i w ma khassa la billi 2elo rafi2 yahya wala bassem. bas maoudou3 el wataniye be3ye2ed_*_*_ haydi el tafeha taba3 jean ba3ref enno ma betmathel el hezeb el chouyou3i w ma khassa la billi 2elo rafi2 yahya wala bassem. bas maoudou3 el wataniye be3ye2ed enno sar lezem yenkab bi mazbalet el terikh._*_*_ oumamiye ye3i oumamiye. we7det el taba2a el 3emle mish moukhabarat ya jean. moukhabarat elli dawwabet rafi2 farajallah 7elo. walla 3melet na2ed zeti 3a tari2et Mao?_*_*_ jarreb 2oul hayda el 7aki bi marseilles ya jean w betle2i 7alak ma3 Front National, mish heik?_*_*_ 7dedeh bel mouzahara, w bidoun roudoud mawtoura. bikaffina walid joumblatt wel farafir taba3o._*_*_ ella iza ken el na2ed, aw moujarrad mo7awalet el na2ed mamnou3a. tla3 chouai ya jean min el malfoufeh elli 3eyesh fiya. bas jarreb t3arraflak 3ala kam nachet 3endak bi fransa aw 2ralak kam kteb._*_*_ awalan ya jean, sade2ni anno ad ma hkeit, biddalak wahad e3ed bi fransa wou kill elli 3am te3malo houwe anno 3am te2ra jarayed wou 3am teb3aton 3ala el lista,_*_*_ wou kill elli 3am te3malo houwe anno 3am te2ra jarayed wou 3am teb3aton_*_*_ la el yasar el faransi aw el shouyou3in el faransiyeen, be3ref anno fi_*_*_ kteer shegel 3am biseer hawnik, bas el hay2a hadrtak la2et mafahim el_*_*_ el shouyou3yeen el thawriyeen mafroud ynazmo 7alon bil matra7 el_*_*_ mawjoudeen fi wou bil adaya el mawjoudeh bihayda el matra7._*_*_ bikhabrouk as7abak bil 7izib ma3 meen 3am ye3malo 7amlet mounhadet el_*_*_ ta2ifiye, bas ma3zour e3ed bi a7sa byout bi faransa, mhayaj 3al el thawra_*_*_ leih? l2annk ma bte3mel shi, wou iza bte3mel wou mish 3arfeen, khaberna,_*_*_ shou 3am te3mal bi faransa, gheir anno 3am to2ra jarayed awou 3am te3mal_*_*_ bi ra2yi, iza kenna mne3teber inno minmassil l taba2a l 3amli, lezem nballish neshteghel ma3 l taba2a l 3amli, awalan lezem nballish n7haddid min hiy� liom l tab2a l 3amleh, w nballish nnazzim ma3ha w mish nnazzir 3alayha. bi ra2yi kenet l mouzahara aktar min darouriyeh, w hayda howi l sabab inno hal 2add nizil 3alam, bass kin lezem nistafid minha aktar w nitwassal ma3 l mousharikin aktar. bass ni7na m3awadin inno nnazzil w ni7shod l 3alam bass kermel l ra2em lli baddna njibo. killna mna3ref inno l wade3 min khara ila akhra 3ala kol al so3od. wil dalil inno 7atta l beik junblatt 7awal yistafid min hay l mounesabi, li anno 3am y7awel ybayin inno howwi _*_*_ w ma ba3ref shou, l oumamieyh mawdou3 fikri, w howi inno l taghyeer ma bissir illa iza twa7adit l taba2a l 3amli 3alamyan. ma heik?? fa yalla khallsouna ba2a!!!!!!!!!ma ba2a fina nkaffi heik, l wade3 ma ba2a ye7mol, min byi2dar ba3d yit7ammal haywanet rabb l 3amal w yiskot ba3d min, walla ana ma ba2a fiyeh. lezem na3mol shi ba2a w 7ej 2e3din min sebb l hayda w haydak. al na2ed wal tatwir_*_*_ darouri, bass mish al 3osbawiyeh, bira2yi minkoun 3am nba3id kteer 3an illi mnidde3i inno nehna baddna na3mlo._*_*_ Lezem yle2o tari2a ta yfahhmo el estez enno kholes el wa2et wa22ef 7ake badna nfell!_*_*_ ) , hahahahah ahla shi ....bas kena notlaa aal wavess w hayda l securityy li be zarze3lik badanik ana seret etla2man 3le wa2ta ma tarakneloo kelmeee :_*_*_ Kenna ktirr netsala khsuse bas tir l chapeau aan rasik tsire tfatshe aalayaaa hahaha :p w bas nenzal tapiss :p w bas sarikhhh nehna w nezlinn w tsire t2oulile ma ba2 enzal ma3ik bhayete .._*_*_ Leik ta3a ella euu ana sha5es ken ma3ke bel petit jardin w euu hekyin shi marten fb w sheyfik live mara nehna w kbar :s 7zare :/_*_*_ 7abibi ya khodor adiyeh sar 3oumrak lyoum enta a3ed 3am te23Oud w tesma3 paltok w enta bil kongo enta w ahmad wrawia w fatima w hassnan naymin_*_*_ Dirty C, Female, 22. Hi l baddo 2dhar ma3o yeb3at cart mtc l 2e7ki la2no 2iza howi la7 yed2ili ana ma la7 2estfeed w bass shouf 30 $ w 8ier heek ma 7adan yejreb ye7ki la2no most7il 2e2bal wili ma baddo howi l 5asran (K) w hayda ra2mi l bey2bal shrouti 71 583 210 fa l baddo yedhar kill shi masmou7 ana 2esmi farah 19 years form lebanon - 3ien l remaneih. | Beirut, Lebanon | Badoo_*_*_ El AsMar - Hahahha haha 3am 7ewel le2e shi mazbut bl shab bas m 3am le2e :p la masket sigar mazbuta wala graphet mazbuta wlk 7ata l 2eshat mno 3ala nes :p_*_*_ Jaafar Kh - el asmar ma7ada talab ra2yak wil sigar 7amlo hek kirmel heye mdey2a men ri7to wil 2shat mbala 3l nos bs bas gesme meyel_*_*_ hala2 enta bteshbah ehab ? fi far2 ben el sama wel ard w akbar fare2 eno howe half boy_*_*_ walla shuf halak :/ gay cz m5abba wara l anonymous law rejel bta3mel untick bass bshek bl amer :/ _*_*_ m3abeye ljemjeme ya wael tale3 fo2 ma sawtak 7elo tale3 bet3a2ed walla :D_*_*_ walla shefto ankon lebneniye ma fikon tle2o point commun baynetkon w ben afkarkon, noskon b koun le7i2 part siyesiye w m2aydin heda w heda abel ma nfaker b 7adan nfaker b 7alna ykoun 3ndkon heda l self ego !! badal ma te23ado thetto b kel shaghle bhal balad n7na l shabeb li fina nghayer , law n7na men koun 2id we7de men ghayer badal ya ye23ad hayalla khetyar yetsalla fina w yede3e l fehem.. khalas n7na ma mnshbah illa lebnen. kel wa7ad ybalesh b 7alo w yshuf ghalato w yshuf shu fi ya3mol, shu fer2et iza ken lebnen mnl top b ajmal baneto am bl sahar am ma ba3rf b manat2o , teb iza kel wa7ad le7i2 menkon hayda w hayda ano hah!! deyman 7a ykoun fil ghalat, so hayda l article khali ykoun fi 3ebra ano ana badal may7et l lebnene minimum 100$ 3al hashish am sahar w yfashekh , 23ad jamme3 misreyetak w koun part men hal moujtama3 w nzabbeto n7na , n7na lesh nkoun l investors b hal balad moush 3arab w ajenib. min menna mano met3allam??!!!! iza ija l architect wil civil engineer aw hatta hayalla w ija 2al ana mjamma3 shi 2000$ (hol smalla l lebneniye b faskho ano sarafouhon b layle) w ija shakhes tene ana ma3e aktar mennak, eh tketafo w oulo ano ana bade zabbet hay l tari2 aw bade rammem hayda l bet , w iza l dawle aletlkon la2 eh hon fikon ta3mlo li ma byen3amal , n7na li 3am nshaje3 3al ghalat .so nzabet 3a2elna ba3den ne7ke!!_*_*_ walla shefto ankon lebneniye ma fikon tle2o point commun baynetkon w ben afkarkon, noskon b koun le7i2 part siyesiye w m2aydin heda w heda abel ma nfaker b 7adan nfaker b 7alna ykoun 3ndkon heda l self ego !! badal ma te23ado thetto b kel shaghle bhal balad n7na l shabeb li fina nghayer , law n7na men koun 2id we7de men ghayer badal ya ye23ad hayalla khetyar yetsalla fina w yede3e l fehem.. khalas n7na ma mnshbah illa lebnen. kel wa7ad ybalesh b 7alo w yshuf ghalato w yshuf shu fi ya3mol, shu fer2et iza ken lebnen mnl top b ajmal baneto am bl sahar am ma ba3rf b manat2o , teb iza kel wa7ad le7i2 menkon hayda w hayda ano hah!! deyman 7a ykoun fil ghalat, so hayda l article khali ykoun fi 3ebra ano ana badal may7et l lebnene minimum 100$ 3al hashish am sahar w yfashekh , 23ad jamme3 misreyetak w koun part men hal moujtama3 w nzabbeto n7na , n7na lesh nkoun l investors b hal balad moush 3arab w ajenib. min menna mano met3allam??!!!! iza ija l architect wil civil engineer aw hatta hayalla w ija 2al ana mjamma3 shi 2000$ (hol smalla l lebneniye b faskho ano sarafouhon b layle) w ija shakhes tene ana ma3e aktar mennak, eh tketafo w oulo ano ana bade zabbet hay l tari2 aw bade rammem hayda l bet , w iza l dawle aletlkon la2 eh hon fikon ta3mlo li ma byen3amal , n7na li 3am nshaje3 3al ghalat .so nzabet 3a2elna ba3den ne7ke!!_*_*_ Awal shi security ktir 3am bi zedowa!! ma bi sad2o yle2eo 7ada bara l concert 3am ya3moll mashkal bi balsho badon yetdakhlo w medre sho w badon ya3mlo mashekel! ana yali ba3erfo inno hinni ma 2elon shi barrat l concert!! ghir jouwa iza sar fi shi bas barra ma dakhalon bi shi!!_*_*_ ana ma3ak bi hayda shi yali 2ilto Elie!! mazbout kill jem3a 3am bi seer fi concerts inno akeed l 3alam ra7 tezha2 w ybatlo yenzalo concerts!! w yali bi himne aktar halla2 bi nov 20 ma 7ada yeb2a bi bayto lezem l kill yenzal!!!_*_*_ Mafe b3d el islam law ma bdada tseer mslme 3omra ma terja3 ana bde etjawaz w7de sharefe mslme msh w7de tsa7eb 3layee w t3od tshrab w tskar wla2na ms7yeeh w a2al she eno btla2ya kel sedra barra w teza bara w kessa anja2 7aybayen lak b3d el islam mafe w 3al aleleh n7na deen seter w 3anna allah wa7ad msh 3 _*_*_ walla din falaten ? el nabeh taba3koun tjawwaz ma ba3rif kam mara w tofleh 3omra 8 snine! hayda l missel l 2a3la_*_*_ .w bi zet el wa2et, kellna mna3rif men ta7t el chador wel 7jeb chu 3am bisir_*_*_ .mannoun aktar men sel3a lal jenss wel enjeb!!! kif 2edrine? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND! _*_*_ ma fi darura t7ki 3l naby tab3na cz kamen abel ma yeji lqur2an ma ken fi rules ta yemshi l3alam 3laya ba3ed ma eja lqur2an 7adad kl shi.. wl rejjel 3enna be7e2elou ytzawaj 4 ma lal baset sry 3l kelme bs eza ken fi shi meshkle mtl eza ma btjib wled for ex. .. fi ytzawaj wa7de t2der tjeblou wled.. w enta 8eltan sma7li fya l islam ktir by7terem lmara w mfadala 3l rejel aw2at.. w ymkn ma3ak 7a2 enu fi banet m7ajbin w 3amlin li ma byn3amal becz bkounu ktiiir makboutin w hayda shi 8alat w howe ases hal falaten li 3m ysir.. wl din howe ane3a abel aya shi .. ana bs li 3m 7awel oulu enu fi a8lat bl mojtma3 be8ad lnazar 3m ldin ma fi de3i tloumu ldeyene 3a hal shi loumu ltarbeye .. plz ma tat5ana2u w t-hinu aya din ne7na kelna lezem ne7terem kl dyenet w ma nseb w n7ki eshya mana sa7 .. ma badna nerja3 ne5telef mn lne7ye lta2efye.. _*_*_ Bs enta ya unknown bneek e5tak eza bt7ke 3al nabbi tb3na ya ayre heda ashraf zalmi allah 5ala2o w eza bdak teje lal sa7 m3o 7a2 m7amad eno el setrah 7elwe bs msh kelon hek so ystflo_*_*_ m sry bs hk 3m tshaweh souret al islam.. bhal 7aki li 7kitou 3eb w ne7na mesh hk.. Anyway nice talking to you _*_*_ kif l quran mounzal w Allah bi mayyiz bel werteh bein l mara wel rejjel ? chu hal Allah lli belo bel werteh w addeich l rejjel byotla3lo w addeich l mara byotla3la ? ouf chu material!!!_*_*_ 3- leich l wa7ad bass yotla3 3al janneh byotla3lo 7ouriyyet ? wel mara chu wad3a ? betsir 7ouriyyeh ta tlabbi raghabet el rejjel fo2 kamen_*_*_ .so God al mou7ebb al ra7oum al ghafour twada3 w tjassad kermel l enssen w khalass nafsso_*_*_ w iza nkabat 3ala l ared w ma ttalla3 bi wala benet, byeflat bein el 7ouriyyet bel janneh_*_*_ hol bytla3u lal rjel yali ma by8latou b7aytun (like sex outside of a marriage) ta fassserlak aktar y3ne ALLAH be2elna enu eza trakna eshya bl deni u can get them bl e5ra.. y3ne eza hala2 ne7na ma mneshrab bl janne fi anhar mn l5amer.. so the award is bigger when we go to heaven.. hal2 ne7na 5le2na ta ne3bod ALLAH ma ta nerkod wara shahawetna.. wl mara fya tkoun kamen shi in return akid mana 5el2ane ta bs tlabi ra8abet lrejel ma3 enu elna lsharaf nkoun 5eddemet la rjelna cz fi rjel ma fi menun to be honest.. _*_*_ .men zamen, ken el rejjel ye7moul mas2ouliyyeh aktar men el mara_*_*_ ma te3talo hamm boukra, choufo l zhour chu btelbouss wel 3safir chu btekoul, iza henneh heik, kif ento?_*_*_ .wel janneh hiyyeh b3ideh kell el bo3d 3an el chahawet, hiyyeh asma w arka bi ktir_*_*_ ma fiya concept el sex wel alcohol, hawdeh echya mediyyeh ktir w dounyawiyyeh, el sama 2a3zam men heik bi ktir _*_*_ w wanka7u ma tab lakom mn nisa2 bs kamel l2aye mazbout fi ktir hal kelme bl Quran bs ta twade7 8aye mo3ayane mesh _*_*_ respectful the streets are.. w be7e2 lal bay yzawej bentou cz howe lmas2oul 3ana w akid ma bezaweja eza ma kanet eblene w eza ejaha 7ada mni7 ma lezem yrefod eza heye eblene.. ta ma ysir fi 8alat tab3an.. wl rejel be7e2lou ytale2 wl mara be7e2la tetlob ltala2..w momkn tkoun l3esme b ida heye .. _*_*_ .law mounzal men 3end Allah, ken l content taba3o byezbat bi kell el aw2at _*_*_ mesh esset m3a2de aw la2 enu bs ma bady tfakker eni shay5a cz ana mani hk wala 7ata aribe ana bs knt 3m 7awel wade7lak kam fekra mesh aktar w ana befhamak mni7 cz 3ndi friends christian which i totally adore w we always share thoughts between us.. eh mani m7ajbe w msa7be w b7eb sa7bi w asdi 3l raw7a wl jaye y3ne ldahra 3a pubs _*_*_ kent baddeh etrok l islam w sar ma3i osas ktireh w tehdid men ahleh w beit 3ammi.l 72ou2 te3oul l mara ma2kouleh, emmeh t3azzabit ktir w ekhteh, kellou bi sabab l char3 l isleme lli ma bye7terem l mar2a!sorry molly bass haydeh l 7a2i2a add ma n7awel enno nekne3 nafsna fiha w ntammessa. _*_*_ youmna sweetheart.. mesh bkl l2a7wel 72ou2 lmara ma2koule.. fi exceptions .. w akid fi 3alam 3m ynzelmou bs mesh lkl.. ma kl l2ahel bea3rdou bentun t7eb.. masalan ana mosta7il etzawaj wa7ad ma b7ebu.. so fini 7eb 3a shart eni koun m2ten3a enu hayda lsha5es lmoneseb eli.. fi neswen bynzelmou akid ma fini enkor hal 7a2i2a bs mesh kellun cz 3anjad fi rjel bte7terem lmara w bt7eba.. bs ma fiki t2ouli enu hal2 lwade3 mtl mn 20-30 sene cz hal2 sar lmara fya t3aber 3an ra2ya w t7ki ma dal _*_*_ 3 : 3m t7ke eno denkon deen tasemo7 eno ele bydrbak kaf 3ala 5adak elyameen 3tee 5adak el yasar _*_*_ Bs n7na 3anna ( al3een bel 3een wel sen bel sen wel baddi azlam ;)_*_*_ Akid la2. Ma bi2dar 2a3mel fik heik. W Khallik 3ayesh bil shak, wbil takkahon 7awl massiri._*_*_ Sarle 4 se3et 3am biktos hal message. Wa2et tawil la e-mail 2assir. But I am not typing as fast as I used to._*_*_ W kamen 3am fakkir hal marra aktar min ayya marra, shou bade 2illak ba3ed, 2abel ma fell. _*_*_ Ye3ne manno menghele2 3a 7alo. Bi2emen bil 2inssen wmish bil 2adyen._*_*_ Boukra lbi2a wil moujtama3 fo2 bye2etloulo kill toumou7o w kill tefkiro. W bya3mlou na3je mitlon. Li2anno lmoujtama3at lezghire ma bti2bal ykoun fi shakhess mikhtelef bil majmou3a. bikhafo ye3de ghayro w yssir fi 2in2ileb 3al mafahim lmou3taraf 3laya._*_*_ Kamen shattet 3an lmawdou3, kenet 3am 2oul 2inno 2iltilla la **** te7ki ta t2illo inni metet. W ta y2ella la 2immi lamma tkoun 2ikhti lezghiri ma3a, 2a7ssan ma ysserla shi 3al ssadme._*_*_ 2iltilla “2ou3a tiji. 3am bekhod kill shi fi dawa bil dene lal rashe7. Halla2 shroba te3itik 2a7ssan min ddawa? Bikaffiki jawzik. Khalliki 7addo. Min baddo yehtamm fi 2iza jiti”._*_*_ Khalass. T3ebet. Ma ba2a fi shi 2oulo gheir goodbye. Ntebeh 3a 7alak ****, wel7a2 2albak shou bi2ellak, w2addir kill shaghle w kill d2i2a bi hal denye, be more positive than me, w7ebb l2ashkhass yalli bi7ebbouk._*_*_ w 7atta hal message l 2a5ir yalleh 2ejeneh mennak 2enta w ba3dak 3am bet2ewim l marad, (2abel yalleh katabto ba3ed yawmen, la yenba3atleh wa2t tkoun taraket), ma 3refet 2rit ben l soutour._*_*_ Katabet enno “l hay2a mesh mtawal hon”, w ken 2asdak enno ma 3ed fik t2ewim ba3ed la wa2t tawil … w ana fhemet ennak dahir soon la terja3 tkaffeh l treatment ba3den._*_*_ 5atamet b talab enno ma 2ekteblak 2abel ma enta t2elleh. Ma fhemet ktir lesh, ken jeyeh ktir 3abele 2ektob w 2es2alak 3an wad3ak, bas 7taramet 2iradtak kamen marra w fakkaret enno 3andak meshkleh bel mail settings aw bel connection, enno mishen hek ma ken baddak 2ekteblak._*_*_ fi mashkal bil outgoing e-mails bil settings bayn l iphone te3e wil connection te3 lmistashfa_*_*_ W eza kenet 3aber l snin 3am tet5atta yalleh sar ma3ak , matra7 mannak halla2, t5attayto wa2et t5atteyt hal 7ayet l 7a2ira w tghallabet 3al marad w 3al mot_*_*_ Men e mail l moumarrida yalleh wosolneh wa2t 5olis kell shi la 2elak 3a hal 2ared, 7asset ennak kenet tghallabet 3al marad w 3al mot 2abel ma 2ata3et_*_*_ Ka2en shab 3omro 13 seneh byenlem lal sexual impulses yalleh l tabi3a 3am bet tawwerlo 2iyehun_*_*_ W halla2 rou7ak mawjoudeh bel maken l mounesib la hal 2iyam l basharyeh yelleh tmassaket fiya_*_*_ Masslan ta ma n3a2ida: Mazbout ana brou7 3a gay place; bass bil hal ma7allet killon byeb2o gay. Ye3ne btitssaraf 3a tabi3tak. _*_*_ Bass bil sheghel massalan, akid ma fik t2oul la 7ada iza 3ajabak shabb. 2aw2at byeje la 3inna zbounet, bibayno gays la sabab m3ayyan. Bibalsho bil maktab ye7ko bass yfell inno akid hal shab gay. W btenfata7 ssirreh. Shi bikoun ma3, shi bikoun dedd. Ana ma b3alli2, w ma be7ke shi aw iza 7kit bikoun bi shakel ktir 3ade . _*_*_ Yimkin hal shi 3am biballish yssir, bi ma 2inno inta awwal wa7ad (wil 2arja7 2ekher wa7ad) wa7ad bya3ref hal shi, 3ada 3an 7akimi akid. Wala marra 2abel 2deret 2i7ki 3an hal shi ._*_*_ bass ana w 3am iktob halla2, manne 7esses bil gahdab yalli kenet 7esso 2abel. Ba33dne maz3ouj akid. Ba3dne 2erfen akid. _*_*_ Ma ba3ref leish 3am khabrak shou sar. Yimkin iza katabta w 2rita 2eddeme, tbattel deye2ne 2add 2abel._*_*_ Wkenet ballashet ekteshef jissmi. Ye3ne, ibn 3ammi hayda ken shabb 7elo. W ana ken you2af ma3e lamma shoufo. Khassatan topless w bil sbort bi 2iyyem sayfiyyi. W kenet 2ittala3 fi bi 2i3jeb._*_*_ Ye3ne ma ken fi ghayre w ghayro bil ouda. Wel denye kenet 3am tshatti ktir, wel ra33ed ktir 2awi. _*_*_ Ba3ref inno hinni ma zanbon. Bass law hal 3edet ma kenet mawjoude, yimkin ma ken sar yalli sar._*_*_ 2aw2at ktir bitkhayyal 7ale 3am 2i2tlo. 3am 2idba7o bil sekkin. Bass lamma shouf wledo, berja3 bikrah 7ale kif bfakkir heik._*_*_ Houwe ktir ma7boub bil day3a (bi 3aksse ana). Kill 2ahle w 2ahl day3a bi7ebbou. Ktir bya3ref ymassel inno houwe miseleh wil 2iyam 3endo 2abel kill shi. Marto ma kenet m7ajjabe 2abel ma yitzawwajo. Talab minna tit7ajjab 3ashen l3alam ma ye7ko 3alei. Sar rayi7 3al 7ajj w3emel 3omra shi malyoun marra._*_*_ Ye3ne iza halla2 badde 2oul shou sar ma3i ana w zghir. 7atta 2ahle ma bissad2oune._*_*_ Baddon ykazzbo 7ajj, wyssad2o wa7ad majnoun mitli? Bidallo sikran bil baret w2ass7abo 7esheshin (mitel ma bi2oulo 3anni bil day3a. 7atta law ma bi2oulo hal shi bi wejje. Bass ba3refon min 3younon)._*_*_ Fi banet bil day3a mou3jabin fiyyi (yimkin mish fiyyi). 2inno deyman bitla3 mrattab 3a day3a. yimkin ana 2a7la wa7ad bil day3a. bishoufo tyebe deyman signe w 7elwe w 3waynet rayban. Bass 2ahlon ma bikhallouhon yekhdo wejj ktir 3layye. Bishfa2 3a hal banet. 3eyshin b kabet. Bissiro yess2aloune 3an Beirut. W iza 7elwe Beirut. _*_*_ Merci li2annak khallaytne iktob. Asslan min yawm ma ballashet khabrak shwei shwei 3al shi yalli sar ma3e. w ana 3am fakker. W hal tafkir lmoustamer bi yalli sar, khallene lyom iktbo._*_*_ Ma bi3ti2id inno law ma sar hal shi ma3e kenet tlo3et straight. Ma hek? Inno ana min 2abel ma yssir ma3e hal shi kent injizib lal shabeb._*_*_ W raghm kell l mails, w mennun fiyun close details, ma kenna mnetsherak bi ktir mnel 2afkar wel nazrat lal 2a7des wel bi2a 7welayna_*_*_ Hal shi ma ken 7efiz la may 5allik ykoun 3andak si2a enno ra7 2efhamak, w 5assatan bel dark moment men 7ayetak._*_*_ ba3ref innak ma 7a t2elle innak anxious 3layye 7atta law kenet 3am tmout ta ta3ref shou bene._*_*_ ne7na tneynetna ma mna3ref n3abber 3an mashe3erna. yimkin mnesste7e aw mne3tebera do3ef, aw min5af min raddit fe3el ghayrna 3a hal mashe3er. fa minfaddel ndall on the safe side 7atta law iza 3abbarna 3an mashe3erna moumkin l2ishya tssir 2a7la._*_*_ li2anno nwaja3et , min shakhess kint mfakkaro bi7ebne. bass ken hadafo sexual relation mish aktar. houwe ma 2alle hal shi min l2awwal. bil 3akess ken mbayyan inno ktir mayyit fiyyi. 7atta kenna ballashna nfakkir neskon sawa la darajit inno ken badna nfattish 3a beyt shwei akbar neskon fi, bi ma inno bayte zghir whouwe ken seken ma3 2ahlo. bass ba3den faj2atan ghayyar ra2yo. w ma 3ed radd 3a telefono. ma 3ata ayya tebreer. ba3den 3refet min shab rfi2i inno 3am yedhar ma3 7ada tene. mish mashkal. ma kenet ba3d ngharamet fi. bass nza3ajet min fekret l5iyene. w7asset inno ma 7ada ba2a byesstehel _*_*_ Ahamma shi ta3alo2 bi wahem. 2alle massalan inno iza hayda shi we2ef faj2atan. Afkare 7a tssir tekhedne w tijibni. Yimkin li2anno bya3ref addeish ana bit3alla2 bil 2ishya w bil ashkhass yalli bitraye7ne._*_*_ Li2anno mitel ma 2iltillak bkhaf ghayyir l2ishya yalli bitraye7ne w minnon 7akye ma3ak. Ba3ref hayde 2ananiyyi min 2ibali tijehak. Toul 3omre kenet 2anené, bass bzet lwa2et be3te kill shi lal 2ashkkass yalli b7ebbon._*_*_ Bil nessbe lal 2isti2leliyyi, ana kamen mitlak. Bass ana ma fetet jem3a. khallaset terminal w t3allamet bi ma3had fo2 3inna bil bka3 wlamma khallasset wishtaghalet bi Beirut 3melet kam dawra bil accounting wil computer sciences._*_*_ Eh ana fakkarit kaza marra 2inti7ir, kahssatan lamma koun mere2 bi fatra down. Bass bkhaf ouja3 2abel ma mout. Wibfakkir bi immi 2addeish 7a tibki 3layyi wten2her. Yimkin lamma tmout, tssir fekret l2inti7ar 3ende ahyan, hayda iza ma metet mitet rabbna 2abel._*_*_ Mberi7 ma 3edet ro7et 3al ba7er bi ma inno 2ass7abe 7asso ta2ess mish ktir 7elo w mish kharj bronzage. Fa b2it bel beit naddafet shwei w tlo3et 3a mouzaharet “kafa 3onf dedd nisse2” bil sanaye3. Sarrakhna shwei. Ma3 inno ma kenet 3aref inno fi mouzahara. Bass kenet 3am itmassha w shifta fa sheraket._*_*_ ba3den bib2a bkhabbrak 3an 2awwal marra la 2ili. bass fiiyyyi khabrak i2nno kenet min 20 sene. ye3ne ken 3omre 13 sene w ma kenet koulliyan bi ridaye, wkenet layleta 3am tshatte ktir w ter3od, yimkin ta ma 7ada yessma3. 3an jadd ma bi2dar kaffe w ma tess2alne aktar. ba3dne lal yom ma fiyyi nem bil layele yalli bitshatti fiya w bter3od. bfakkir fiya ktir (mish deyman) bass ma ba3ref iza 7a 2i2dar iktiba killa._*_*_ Katabtelleh bel tafasil. W katabtelleh enno mannak 7ekeh 2abel hal tafasil. B July, ken sarlak shahren aw aktar 3arif ennak ktir marid, w mesh 7ekeh la 7adan._*_*_ Merci la2ennak katabtelleh hal message. 7abbet ktir 2o2ri bi wa2ta. bayyan ktir 3an l 2ouwweh l de5lyeh yalleh 3andak, w yalleh dallit 3andak lal 2e5ir._*_*_ L message l teneh, ba3atteleh 2iyeh b January 4. L sobo7, kenet de5il 3al mestashfa. Enta kenet 7esis enno haydeh yemken ktir tkoun 2e5ir marra. W bi wa2ta ana 3rofot ennak sorot b mar7aleh met2admeh, ba3d ma 5abbet 3anneh hal shi._*_*_ Bi hal message l teneh, enta rje3et tzakkaret w 3eshet tafasil meshwarak l 2awal, 2abel ma tballish meshwarak l teneh._*_*_ W 2immi w bayyi ma keno y7ebbo yenzalo 3a Beirut. Khassatan bi 2iyyem l7areb. Bayyi wkhayyi lekbir keno yenzalo bass lal 2ishya darouriyyi, mitel lm3emalet aw iza 2ija 7ada by2irabna ta yjibou min lmatar._*_*_ ana kenet 7ebb 2inzal ma3on. Ma ykhallouni li2anne zghir w2iyyem 7areb. Awwal marra nzelet ma3on ken bil 1992. Ken 3omre 16 sene. Re7na 3a cornich lmazra3a wa2ta ta ne2bad l2ajar._*_*_ Kenet 2issma3 inno Beirut 3al ba7er. Bass nhareta ma shefet lba7er. 2eltello la khayyi yekhedne 3al rawshe aw ramle lbayda ta shouf lba7er. 2alle inno t2akharna w lezem nerja3 2abel ma t3attem._*_*_ Nhareta 2arraret inno ma badde dalne ma2bour bil day3a. w 2imshi bi tari2 marssoum mitel 2ekhwte l2akbar minni. Ye3ne killon byeshteghlo bil 2amlek yalli 3enna yeha bil day3a. shi bil tijara shi bil zira3a. ma3 inno ken ahyan shi lamma 5allis 2ikhtissase bi ma3had ****** , isstelem ***** l3ayle._*_*_ Ma 2deret 2itkhayyal 7ale shouf kill yom zet l2ashkhass w 2ismma3 zet l2a7adiss w 2a3mel zet l2ishya. W ba3ed 4 snin, lamma 2akhadet shedet ****** , 7melet 7ale wenzelet 3a Beirut._*_*_ Kenet 2eltella la 2immi bass, 2abel bi 2oussbou3. Ze3let ktir w khefet aktar. 2aletle “wayn rayi7 w terekne?” 2iltilla “shou baddik fiyyi. 3endik khamsse ghayre?” (ma3 inno kenet 3am bitkhaza2 min jouwwa)._*_*_ Tle3et bil bus 3al cola. Akhadet tari2 shi se3tein w ness. Ma kenet 3eref 7ali la wein rayi7. Ken 2albi 3am bi de2 malyoun._*_*_ Lamma wsselet 3al cola awwal shi 3melto Akhadet service min l cola 3al rawshe._*_*_ Bass ta shouf lba7er. Lba7er biraye7ne, b7isso ma byekhlass. Mish mitel lebka3, bit7ess 7alak ma7bouss. Ma fi mada. Jabal 3al yamin w jabal 3al shmel. Dallayt shi se3a 2ittala3 bil ba7er_*_*_ Awwal yawm mshit ktir ana w 3am fattesh 3a ouda. Keno ktir ghalyin bil nessbe lal budget te3e. W ma 2deret nem b hotel li2anno 7assabet inno lmassare yalli ma3e ma 7a ykaffoune iza ballashet 2issrefon 3al hotelet._*_*_ 3attamet denya, w ma ba3ref 7ada bi Beirut. Fetet 3a massjid l2intari. Ma ba3ref iza sallet wa2ta add ma kenet te3ben. Nemet bil massjid, 3al 2ared w 3melet lshanta mkhadde._*_*_ Tene yawm shefne sheikh lmassjid neyem hounik. Khabbarto inni 3am fattish 3a ouda w sheghel b Beirut. Ken ktir meni7 ma3e. w dallne 3a 7ada 3indo 2ouda lal 2ajar._*_*_ Allah la ywarrik malla ouda. Fiya takhet w sofa zghire w berrad bala television wala ghessele. Ken fi gaz w berrad zghir. Ma nemet 3al takhet wala 3al sofa, li2anno 2refet. Shtrit sharshaf ndeef w seret nem 3lei 3al 2ared li2anno ma ken ma3e massari ta i2shtri farshe jdide. B2it kill lenhar naddifa. Shatafta. W 7affet l7emmem 7aff ta 3addalo 2idayyi._*_*_ Kenet ghassil tyebe 3a 2idi w 2insheron 3al sofa. St2ajarta awwal shi 3a 3 shhour (450 dollars, ma 2ebel sa7eb l2ouda gheir ma 2idfa3lo yehon awwal nhar) ta kenet l2eit sheghel w shi 2ouda artab._*_*_ Ma kenet le2e sheghel w keno moussriyati ballasho yekhlasso bein 2akel w transport. Soret rou7 massalan mashe min l7amra 3al ashrafieh ana w 3am fattish 3a shegel, 2a7assan ma 2idfa3 lal service._*_*_ Fi nhar bil sedfe, keno 7attin 3a hotel ***** inno “receptionist needed”._*_*_ Ma ken 3layyi gheir 2idda7ak la zbounet. W 2illon “welcome”. Redd 3al telephone w 2a3mel 7jouzet. 2belet deghre. Ken lma3ash mni7 bi 2iyyema 600 dollar._*_*_ Ba3den 3azo 7ada yeshteghel bil ****** department bil hotel, w deghre fakkaro fiyyi. Ma3ash 2a7ssan w dawem 2arya7. B2it hounik 3 snin. Bhal wa2et kenet na2alet 3a furnished apartment , 2abel ma yijini offer min sheghle l7ali yalli sarle fi 10 snin, wseret 2a3mel dawrat ******* . B7ess ka2anno mebere7 ballashet._*_*_ Halla2 lamma 2itla3 3a day3a, ma b2illa 2aymta tale3 2a7ssan ma te23od teshteghel jem3a bil matbakh. Ma3 inno bidalla t3etebne wit2elle “2illi yammi 2innak jeye 2abl bwa2et ta 7adderlak kam tabkha tekhedon ma3ak.” B2illa “ma sadda2et battalet 3eyish hawn ta battil 2ekol hal 2aklet” (ma3 inno bkoun meshte2 ktir 2ekelon; bass ma badde ta3eba. Bikafiya khedmet bayyi)._*_*_ Sa7i7 ken fi ktir 3alam bil down town. Lebneniyyi w 3arab w 2ajeneb. (fakkaro 7alon bil times square b new York :P). bass kenet la wa7de._*_*_ Kenet 7abib shouf Beirut bil leil 3am te7tefil, yimkin la 2ekhir marra._*_*_ Taraket 2ahle, w bayte, w tari2 w moussta2bal marssoum, 3ashen zett 7ale bil majhoul._*_*_ Nzelet mashi 3al downtown laylet rass sene. Mshit mnil hamra 3al 2ontari, w nzelet bil nazlet l phenicia._*_*_ Bass ana shefto la samer. Shefto neyem 3al 2ared. Nemet 7addo, aw yimkin matra7o, bass hal marra bkeet w ma nemet._*_*_ Ma tawwalet ktir bil down town. Se3a we7de sobe7. Falleit. Kamen mashi. Bass hall marra mshit sob 3ein lmraysse bi2ittijeh lmanara, wetle3et 3al hamra min mafra2 madrasset l IC ba3ed l aub._*_*_ Bass ana ma ken badde tekhlass sene bil misstashfa. Ken badde 2inbisset bil 3id w 3aj2et 2ekhir sene._*_*_ Ken lezem fout 3end lmoudir w 2ello 2inni ma 7a 2i2dar kaffe bil sheghel, li2anno I have cancer w ma ba3ref 2addeish 7a dallne bil misstashfa, w damiri lmihani ma byessma7le 2i7mol 7ele, w fell bala ma sallem 7ada sheghle._*_*_ Fa sarle te2riban shaher 3am sallim 7ada min my colleagues sheghle. Ye3ne 3am ba3mello training._*_*_ Ana talabet minno (lmoudir) hayda shi. Ma ken fiyyi 2it7ammal nazarat shafa2a wil ta3atof 3a wejj 7ada._*_*_ Ma kenet bass mashghoul bil sheghel, tle3et kamen 3al (NGO), w 7kit ma3 ****** 3an l waladein yalli 3am se3edon. 7kina 3an l2ijra2at l2anouniyii ta 2i2dar 2o3ti hal waladein missriyeti bil bank 2iza metet (ma t3ayyit 3layyi. ma 3am koun salbi. Bass 3am koun we2e3e. inno hayda 2i7timel moumkin yssir. W lezem 2it3emal ma3o)._*_*_ Bass kamen ma 2deret 2illon shi 3an marade. Bass hal marra, 2abel ma 2irja3 3a Beirut, fetet 3ind bayyi lkhetyar lmareed 3a outdo, w2efet 3al beb w 2iltillo : ”ana reje3 3a Beirut. Baddak shi?”. Ttalla3 fiyyi w 2alle: “ntebeh 3a 7alak. Ma tawwil 3layna”._*_*_ 7atteit kam shaghle min tyeb w 2awara2 rassmiyyi w dawa, bil shanta yalli badde 2ekheda ma3e boukra 3al misstashfa._*_*_ Ba3ref enno yalleh sar ktir 7azin, bas l7ezn manno hadafeh b hal blog._*_*_ W bi houroubak lal amem, 7atta w law kenet telja2 lal tamattou3 b malazet 3ebra._*_*_ Todhar mnel sahra 3a wesh l daw, w eza shefet walad 3al tari2 3am bi bi3 zhour, te5od menno kell l zhour, 2a7san ma yerja3 mesh beyi3 w yekela kaff aw dareb._*_*_ Ana w r reje3 min city mall, ken fi 3aj2a ktir w keno lewled yalli 3am yesh7ado 3al tari2 ktir ketranin. Ye3ne aktar min l3adeh yalli m3awadin 3alei._*_*_ W 2e3ed 3al 7affe ta7et ljisser. Ma 3am yesh7ad mitel ref2ato_*_*_ Ye3ne ka2anno keno 3youno 3am bisakkro. Aw 3am bighib 3an lwa3i._*_*_ la2ano 2arrab 3eed l miled, mna3rif mni l zye7 l mnirsima 3al 7et, w hayda 3inna a7la 3eed. yin3ad 3laykoun, mni l manjam 3al marreekh, matra7 ma mna3moul 7afriyet, la asyedna l roboyet, li byoudourbouna, asdeh byi7mouna, yin3ad 3laykoun,,, mnil manjam 3al marreekh. 3ala l 7iraseh fi papa noel bas roboyet, 3younoun bi dawo a7mar w ma3oun sle7, bi re2bo l manjam w bi shoufo kil l khabriyet, w bi 2awso 3layna iza 3am nirte7. w bi jouboulna kadoyet, ya anebil ya dinamit, ma hayda 3inna a7la 3eed. hayda kil shi fina nkhaberkoun 3an hayetna hon, nchalla ariban tijo tzourouna. asdeh 3am nitrajekoun tijou w tzirouna please, w 3ala l saree3 abel ma _*_*_ Hayda ya m3alim, kein mesri3 w za7at 3al mayeit fa chaba2a bel trotoire._*_*_ Laano isa el Tneen, Hayda kalém ila teelo w wasno... Yookhaz bi Ayn el IItibar..._*_*_ Ana ma3ak ... w metel ma élet bima ma3nah .. hayda l,karn ma mada mennou _*_*_ --- awal shi taheya ila al rafeeka al khaleda zahrat al janoub al _*_*_ al 21 ( bzen kareen bedun marx wala21) tehki ma3 al 3alam ma3 al _*_*_ ouwatgeh ma 3am be2oul alla ouwet, marada ma 3am beseb lal ouwet ..._*_*_ Mostafa Alloush - Hala2 kel l shabeb by3mlo like lal banet wl banet ma by3mlo add :p_*_*_ Nourhan Massri - 3am bmza7 ana 120 sene feyte bi awal l 121 ba3ref ene cute ma 7ada y2elle_*_*_ Mostafa Alloush - Ejo banet hezzeb allah hala2 :p telbos metel ma bada wlo l mohom nehna mabsoutin w 3m na3ml ryada lal nazar :p_*_*_ Nourhan Massri - Bnt 7lwe w mbayne ma 3am t3rod jesma la te5od el like_*_*_ Loula Tawbeh - Ahahahahahaha hayda l kteer sohbe ma3o ana :p wen hal ghaybe ?_*_*_ Sam Khalil - Ento mla7zeen be kel el sowar bekoun msakar temo. Yemken sneno heik._*_*_ Ashekat Birre - Aslan LJamel 3end Bet Jaber Shi Tabi3e :$ hala B Ebn l3am :)_*_*_ Ahmad Kanj - saret kel benet bada t2oul ya ama n2ztne eh ro7o shofo 7alkon iza bshofkon belel b5af :P_*_*_ Ahmad Kanj - weja 7elo bas ya ret law lebse she tawel ken a7la :D_*_*_ Israa Chour - Chou kel chi l3youn l5odor -_- 3younak 5odor bas mch 7elo -_-_*_*_ Loula Tawbeh - W howe kamen 3a shu msattel , yen2eber y2elle ar3awessst :p tosteelto betzakkerne b hadan Rawan Kaderi Zahraa Slim_*_*_ nd abt the scene i agree the old ones are gone but eza fi 3alam 3am trouh w 3alam 3am teje 3am ndall mahalna..honestly ive been goin to events since 2001 back then there was more activity..than now be ktir all the bands that ur putting in ur events now ma keno chi law ma ken fi activity back then.. nd since now ur pointing that 4 events te2riban bel year ya3ne the chance for a band to get started is like 20% te2riban eza mech a2al since there is alot of bands_*_*_ .chu byotla3 ? byotla3 enno he can marry up to 4, w fi yetzawwaj bass lal mout3a_*_*_ s realistic people wl e5we bl zet by2tlou ba3dun kermel lwerteh wbl nesbe lal 7oureyet w esmun _*_*_ which again explains enu eza traket al shawe hal2 u can take it later when u go to heaven ana ma 3m jib shi mn 3ndi hayda your Bible.. _*_*_ chu l fare2 bein el love wel sex ? el love abstract, untouchable, strong, pure_*_*_ ..el sama smtg arib men el love w men kell el mache3ir el semyeh_*_*_ hope law btet2ammaleh chwey bi hal kalimet, w bi hal mousatwa men el tefkir_*_*_ clubs with my boyfriend bs kamen hayda ma byemna3 li eltou mn abel ana enu still our religion badna ntab2ou .. kamen ana mani mn lsama bo8lat w ma 7ada ma by8olat b7ayetu hol lmistakes make us stronger.. ana ma 3m 7awel e2na3ak bshi i_*_*_ m just 3m elak sho 3enna :) i hope eni ma koun deya2tak b aya shi mn li eltlou w eza i did 3anjad i am sorry. akid ma asdi dey2ak bl neheye ne7na mana a3de2 la ba3refak wala bta3rfni.. eh as for enu eza knt motashadede bl din akid mamnou3 rou7 w ejeh hayda shi tabi3i 3nd l3eyal li hk.. bs ana ma fini 3ish hk anyway _*_*_ You would ask yourself: Leish 3am 2illak hal shi halla2, ba3d ma kheless kil shi?_*_*_ what the hell!!!!! chou wen feyit hayda ta 7atta mkassara hek??!!!_*_*_ aziz..hey man..leik bi hayda l gaarageg kenet we2fe diablo vt safra 3am bysal7o chi feeya..true.???..cuz shefta mn shi 1 month..hayda l garage bysale7 all ferraris and lamborghinis 3ala ma azon_*_*_ s in a relationship with this guy ..ma 3ala2et 3al mawdou3 w dalet e7ke ma3e w kena neshar lal 4 l sobo7 3al int la mara ma ba2a fine w 2eltela enou i still like her w medre chu 2am hiye 2alit ana ma 7abaytak w hala2 msa7be ..dalaytne e7kia men chi jem3a taraka sa7ba w hala2 ana ba3dne 3am be7ke ma3a w l fekra enou seret cheyfa bi hal jem3a chi marten w kel ma chufa b7eba aktar ..kel ref2ate 2aloule ma ba2a et3ata ma3a cz ma bet7ebak bs ana m3ala2 3laya _*_*_ i dont know what to do i love her very much and im always thinking of her ..w hiye bte3eberne ka best friend ..w hala2 ba3dna 3a nafes l shi w ma ba3rif shu l 3amel so hayde akbar ba3sa bi 7yt _*_*_ s why ma tfaker fya jareb tfeda te7ke ma3a once u meet another girl mara 3a mara byemche el 7al w btektechif eno u can forget about her. Same thing happened with me._*_*_ .. law fi chi dawa lal 2loub :S anw nchalla te2dar tensiya w nasi7a eza 7ebib tensiya awal chgi 3mela block w delete w jareb matesma3 3anna chi .gd luickkk _*_*_ metel ma betzakkar enno akhadit el 3amaliyye wa2et ta fout bi jaw hal blog..._*_*_ enno fi 3alam sehamit enno yekhla2 hal blog... w chtaghalit 3al ossa..._*_*_ fa mich ma2boul enno ma yet7arrak hal blog... lezem yet7arrak chi ma7al_*_*_ Kente elik 2bel ma tro7e,bo3dek 3ane 3am be zed jro7e,ra7 2o2af 2dem el 3lam kela,w 2ol b7ebek w 3anik ma ra7 et5ala........bade dal 7adek ,bade albi yede2 be 2smek ,bade 3yoni tshba3 menik ,bade men shfefk 2sma3 b7ebak bs hal kelme b3omra ma tol3it menik _*_*_ walla bhanniyon kel shi fi culture bi lebnen ma le2o ella el ghalaza w ta2alet el damm wel z2a2e culture haha._*_*_ haha loved it, zaven is a phenomenon, chu 7asayte wa2ta mara2it el jrrafe 3a ijrik, wje3te ma hek? _*_*_ ma7adan al nt2adik bi ennik bt7ebbe l gold diggers wel banet el bi7ebbo l medde wel shabeb el bi fash5o etc_*_*_ bi kalemik 3am ysir fi surgeneralisation.kalam l nass, a7mar bel 5at l3arid baramej btest7e2 hal mas5ara?hala2 marcel ghanem ma byetla3 3al tv gher ta yfarina se3to?ma btsawar hal shi.._*_*_ ma 7ada thajam 3layke wala t3adelik 3a l eshya l bt2emne fiya..bas l te3mim wel enti2ad bhal tari2a aw2et msh 7elo..(hayda ra2ye)_*_*_ w 7adertik ka reporter mafroud tkoune objective aktar men subjective..hayda l sa7afe 3ala ma a3taked bikoun, en plus awwaltine shi ma elto w houwe enno ana ma2 lshabeb l bifash5o wel banet el mahrou2in wel nossabin w l3alam el meddiye_*_*_ bas bzakrik eno bhal jemlten eli elton abel ma sadar menne hal shi fa please _*_*_ ymkin el elti mazbout 100% bas lfi tari2a la tousil l message, ana ken mbere7 awal marra bo2ralik article ken 3ende recherche w sodfe shefet l article tab3oulik fa ka first impression l msh arilik gher shi byfhamik ghalat w ana hayda l3am be7ke 3ano .._*_*_ msh 3ejbik shi bhal balad.la baramjo wla baneto wla shabebo wla shi…lashu 3ishtik!_*_*_ tina ya tina, law bteklilik chi tina la tbatle te7kina, w ya ret btensina w btense hal blog w stop criticizing other people_*_*_ ana 3omri 24 seneh we l dawra l shahriyeh mesh mentezmeh la hala2 hal hayda shi bi2aser la ba3dein?_*_*_ > ana 3omri 24 seneh we l dawra l shahriyeh mesh mentezmeh la hala2 hal hayda shi bi2aser la ba3dein?_*_*_ ana 3omri 24 seneh we l dawra l shahriyeh mesh mentezmeh la hala2 hal hayda shi bi2aser la ba3dein? _*_*_ hey ana esme Ali Atwi men lebnen 7abbet eshterek bi hayda l site la 7ata et3araf 3a nes w yseero metel ref2a la 2ele aw e5we aw aktar :P w betmanelkon kel l tewfi2 w thx la kl sha5es bye3teberne shi_*_*_ chou hal dana heih ahla kif byessma7oula tetjawa7 wa7ad massi7i 3ayleh bala sharaf _*_*_ 7abibi elli b2albi khabbayto, mn el nasme el khajoule darayto, tarakni w 7ayati ana 3tayto 7abibi elli b2albi w b3youni, hadayto a7lami el majnouni, sara2li da7kati mn 3youni_*_*_ l salam howwy lmad5al l2asasy lal 3aysh lmoshtarak w tfahom been lnas w shi 7elo kteer enno fer3na bye7mel hayda l2esem . _*_*_ tayeb iza kazbo el future wel mtv sho be5sos el video tab3﻿ el safeye eli al walid el malik eno hene be soreya o tol3t haide el mashehed men manta2et bab el tebne be trablus wel mojahdin tl3o o hiko wala el new tv eli m3 el nizam el sori kaman 3m tet2amer 3la sorya :P_*_*_ 2alil 3leh ya3emlo fi heik, w 3a2bel l mejrem l﻿ soure taba3 se7el 3alma :)_*_*_ @ilpintu mashahed Hama gheir Hal video metl ma 3am t2ool.. Elma7attat 7aket 3ala maqta3 jesr elshoghoor lalli sa7leeno 3al 2rd.. Howwe nafso﻿ bel video hon.. Raje3 video elm3allem w t2akkad_*_*_ Ya jame3a,eno halla2 l Fututre wl MTV kazabo 3a7alon,w enta sda2touwon!!!L vid li 7atto El M3allem 8er hayda,w fikon truo7o tet2akado﻿ ben hayda l vid li ma3kon,w ben l vid taba3 Hamah(7a tla7zo eno 8er manta2a kolliyan,w absat shi lezim tla7zou,eno ma7al ma m3al2ino b Hamah,wassel 3ala sa2ef shi bet w areeb meno,baynama hon b Ketrmeya b nos l sheri3 wl bineyet 3alye!!!!!L 3ama l 3arab shu badon she8el 3a 32oulon.._*_*_ wala ya jame3a sho bado y2ul l wa7ad n7na l sha3eb el lebnene medre kif menfaker ana mwazaf bl kfc w kel yum bekol men l kfc l2an byetl3le wajbe djeej 2w crispy w ma fe atyab menon l2an l kfc bjeeb l djeej l nay men 3nd hawa chicken , b3deen bl kfc fe she esmo modeer l joude w hayda l modeer shagelto metel shaglet mwazafeen wezaret l ektesad bda2e2 be tawaree5 l djeej w kel she elo expier date ana ma 3m bektub hl she 7ata defe3 3n l kfc l2n kel l 3alam bt3ref sho howe l kfc wele be7eb yekol ahla w sahla wele ma be7eb howe 7or w bl nesbe la mesda2eyet hl list akeed mesh mazbuta l2an mat3am el mazaar mano be jdeydeh howe bl sabteyeh 3l khat l 3am y3ne kif wa7ad 3m yetehem mat3am eno aklo mesh ndeef w howe mesh 3aref wen hl mat3am 3a kel 7al yala hayde tesleyeh la hl sha3eb byetsala feya she esbu3een w b3deen mnensa yala alah la ydur 7adan_*_*_ en plus yali 7atin al lista w3arfin eno hole al restaurant mesh mni7 ta n2oul kelon hek al 3alam betl2ouwa metel al namel andon w3ade wbi n2o eno ya aderbo 3anon ta yzabto 7alon aw ma 3ad tn2o am tmouto wtetsamamo eno m3leh y3ne ma araftouna 7ayetna ma 3ad ekol la la7me wla dgeg arfeneh shi esmo akel r7amouna shway ya 3alam ya balto akel men bara aw ndabo b2a_*_*_ w dashroune min sheghel la2an ana ma kinet 7atit hair net ana w 3am lif sand_*_*_ hassan ma3ak ha2 100% arafouna men hal lista el beykha mbayan ano hadan bado yetssalabessir yeb3at shu hal habal asslan el lebneneh mish ahbal_*_*_ Abel ma te2ra tzakar a8la ensen 3endak w 7otto edem 3younak ka2enno ma3ak... W tkoun wahdak w trakez be hayda l sha5es... W to2af wa2fe sariha be kell mashe3rak... ...w t5eyal 2eno... Lyom enta ma3oo... Ardak 3ala 2ardo... W hawek 3ala hawe... W houwe 2arib menak lyom... Walaw ma betshoufo kel yom bs betdalla tousallak 2a5baro w law men b3id... Basssssssssssss........... Men ba3ed lyom t5eyal law mara bs ino ra7 b3id 3an hal dene... Ra7 w 5tafa faj2a men hal dene... Ra7 8asben 3anak... A5ado l mooot... W tarakak la7alak... Wa7id... Daye3... 7ayaran... Met2allem... Masdoum... Btet5eyal kif 7a tkoun 7altak b hayda lyom btebkeee??? Btosro5??? Walla mnl sadme 7a teskot w albak mn jouwa majrou7... 7a temro2 l iyem akeed... Bas mn dounooo..men doum woujoudo... 7a t3ish 7ayetak w temrou2 3lek l 2iyem... Bas mn doun ma tesma3 sawto... Men doun ma tshouf 3youno... Ra7 te5sar sawto...ra7 te5sar 7obbo... 7aneno... 7ezno... Ebtisemto... 3atefto... Tebet albo... 2aswet albo... Kalemo... Alboo w 7a te5sar ktiiiiiiiir... 7a te5sar 7elmak... 3omrak... 2albak... Ya tara 7a tloum 7alak la2enak 2set 3le byom? 7a tlom 7alak la 2enak jara7to byom w ma radayto... Aw 7atta byom 2enak nsito... Bas lyom ma 7a yfidak nadamak... La2enno houwe ra7 w sar ta7et l trab... W tarakak tet7assar 3ala kell kelme deya2eto. Houwe 7abbak ktiiir... Bas enta 2sit 3le... Lyom 7asset b 7obbo...? W badak ykoun 7adak w t3awedlo 3an kell shi...? Bas enta 3ajez halla2...w nedmen... Bas eza 3endak lyom sha5es 8ale... 2ello 2eno houwe mn a8la l nes 3endak...2ello 2enak bt7ebbo w m3azzto kbeere b albak la2eno lyom houwe ma3ak... Bokra ta7et ltrab. :s_*_*_ Nemte bala ma t7essi 8ert 3alayki men 7remik sheft tyabik 3al kersi ana emet w bawast tyabik, w Allah by3lam sho 7asset lama festanik damayt ya ret b2adi ya ret layli matra7 festanik sheft tyabik 3al kersi ana emet w bawaset tyabek....w law badon ye3dmouni w sh3rek 7abel el a3dami b2ellon layha wadouni yaba 7oba wasel la 3dami love this songgg_*_*_ a7la 3alam haifa w ajmal benet bil 3alam haifa.ma 7ada ye7ki 3laya _*_*_ ajmal w atyab banout bil 3alam haifa ,ou3a 7ada ye7ki 3ana bil3atel,we all love you haifa _*_*_ lek vapel m b3ref mn wen jebet hayda l la2b le mtl chklk bfadel te7terem 7lk w lhay2a enta l_*_*_ nadim 3ara2ji hayda ken ra2ye w ba3ti law kenet admin 3alla rass l kell :) 2ebelto walla la2a btw law bte2cha3 mazbout w u read the comments b4 2anna 2ellet 2anna ma3 min besara7a teme w sawatella :) btw hayda ra2ye chakhse w li mech 3ejbo mnl admins tenyn w mnl voters fyoun yederbo rassoun bell 7ett ma3 2enno chakhsya gloria maba3refa ma3 2enno sawte 3atayto la Chantal Dawlatly berja3 bzakir bell 2anoun 50% jury voting + 50% friends voting:) hala2 mech kell wa7ad ysame 7allo tayyar (manta2a l flenye) w yeje ynamir 3allayna sma7oule fya plzzz fikoun terja3o lal group wall 3all FB w tchoufo kell Jury 2ede 7at 3alemet 3alla 50%:) btw nateyej halla3 3am tenjama3 coz tomorrow ra7 mn koun 3am mn 7adir lal 2nd voting w la 1st la yenzalo:) thx allllll _*_*_ ya 007 hal 7aki li 3am te7ki balata3me law 3andak chi 2esbet farjina yeh , ma te7ke 3al fade 2eza ma 3endak chi bebarhin 2eno mirey dawlatly 3am betza3bir , fa ne7na mich 3amen bahdelkoun 2edem l 2ajenib, 2ento 3am betbahedlo 7alkoun. ya 7ki chi manti2 ya dallak sekit. bedallo 2a7san 3eb te7ke hek 7ake. l GENERAL ma 3alamna neftere 3al 3alam tzarkar hayde mich tari2etna ,hayde tari2it 14 adar. _*_*_ hi ana awal mara bsawit bas keno ya gloria 250 sot wbas sawatet ana dallo zet chi why???????????????_*_*_ ya sadi2e 007 se3it li betfout sarba 3ala l da2 w 7adda men chabbeba ykoun msherak bi shi lezim tetwa2a3o ktirr w ba3denn kel l admins li bel groupe 3ambyechte8lo la gloria dodda fa min baddo yza3berla bel 2aswat!!??! fa ma3le mich 7ello nkeb 2eftira2et 3al 3alam w iza enta kenet baddak 7adda men l 5ossranin yerba7 w saba2eto mirey mich meshekle 7ello l wa7ad ye5oud l hazime bi rou7 riyadiye Go Mirey chabeb sarba wein ma kenno byerfa3o l rass:)) orange sarba kella la 2elik miro:)) 7atta law ma raba7ouke hon ente bi nazarna miss orange _*_*_ ya tayyar sarba l7ake li 3am te7ki enta ma3ak 7a2 100% bas li enta ma chefto wyimkin ghayrak ktir chefou eno kif keno aswat Mirey Dawlatly 107 fazo deghre lal 250 bi zaref kam se3a eh law bada tobroum kel network manta2eta wel dawa7e ma byousalo la hal2ad wbihal ser3a so ma ba2a tredo ento 3a 7adan abel ma ta3erfo chou sayir a7ssan ma tbahedlouna edem l2ajenib _*_*_ lek ya 007 2eza hal2ad wesi2 fi za3bara 2elna men wen 3refet well tayyar ma byeftere 3al 3alam 2ela 2eza ken met2akad be7akyo w ma3o 2esbet , w l admins ma lezim ykoun men7ezin la7ada , mirey dawlatly seb2a l kell fa men wen 2elak 7a2 t2oul 2eno gloria hiye reb7ane , ma3 2sess ne7na tayyar men 7erib l fassed chou sorto 2adrab men 14 2adar mich hek 3alamna l general , w ma tfakro tza3ebro 2aw tel3abo bel 2aswat la2ano l fare2 wadi7, fa ma tkoun ramez l fassed w ne7na chi3arna bel tayyar mou7arabit l fassed ma da7ko l 3allam 3layna la 2anno bet3arfo mich li fayit be hal groupe 3awniye ._*_*_ beftekir enno l admins ma lezim you2afo taraf ma3 7adda dod 7add lezim ykouno 7iyed so ma b3rif kif mzabtina hone w 3a kel 7all mbayyan l admins min baddoun yrab7o bass yalla kepp voting la mirey law enno 2aswatna ma ra7 y8ayro chi la2anno l admins mbayyan mich 3ambye5do 3al 2awsat:S_*_*_ ma 3ama efham enou mazelkoun hal2ad 7abin terba7 glo lech la tkhalou 7ada teni yechterek .. eza el admin 3ama ytamena enou she'is the winner wen el 7iyediyeh bi el 2oussa .. ba3dan hayda site byekhod el votine 3ala el ip address ye3ni no way 7ada yza3ber ela eza ken 3endou echtirak bi 150 line internet anw good luck for all we ben2oul mabrouk la glo la2anou el Admin taba3na houweh eli tamana :):) _*_*_ ummmm sara7a ya 007 2enno za3bara mabetssir la2ano m2aflin poll bass 2akkid fi 7adan 3am bejib l 2aswat la2ano mafik ta3mil double voice mn zet l pc 2aw net id so mafine 2oul chi gher hek en plus 2anna b7eb tamenkoun 2enno matkhafo 3alal gloria 2ento sawtoula chwe ba3ed w khalo l feri2 2arib la2ano lahalla2 be2dir 2elkoun she the winner la2ano balachna nejma3 l 3alemet wel votings la2ano tonight the result:)_*_*_ betmana men charbel abou rjeily wel kel li 3emlin hal mousseba2a yelghoula ASWATA la Mirey Dawlatly la 2an mbayne eno fi za3bara ne7na bel tayyar ma mna3rif lza3bara_*_*_ guy mate3talo ham lol fi ba3ed jury vote chou bekoun w be2dir tamenkoun 2enno gloria hye 1st be fare2 merteeeeee7 bel vote bass 2ento keep voting for her yalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa btw mates2alo lech 3am chaje3a 2ossa tawile:) anw 2anna 145 votes ba3tyoun la gloria w be3te2id be7e2elle 2a3tya yehoun :) coz btestehal la2ano yemkin its unfair a model tenzal be competition mech ma3 models soo 2anna bense7ib w my votes la Glorya Go girl w li mech 3ejbo yedroub rasso bell 7ett _*_*_ bil za3bara kif ya3ne nchalla el jury yentebho la hal chaghle _*_*_ min alak aw alik ya (Free Patriotic Mouvement) eno hay mana sourit GLORIA KAZAN ? soureta 100 bel 100 ma ton2ohro eza chi we7de ma na2ouwa tsiro te7ko 3an lbanet hek wet3al2ouwoun bi ba3ed AMA bel nessbe la ANNARITA ma te7ekmo 3laya abel ma tet2akado wenchala l2ajmal terba7 _*_*_ ma fik tel8e 7adda sot 7adda walla fik tel8e 7adda la2anno hayde competition la banet l tayyar mich la models so marra teneye plz vote 4 all condidates except annarita cz fake account w gloria cz mich l pic tabba3a w 10xx_*_*_ eh ok charbel (admin) bass ma fik ma te3tebir hal joumhour el kbir li sawat la annarita w hayda el joumhour kello FPM so ma fikoune tel8o 7adan men el comp. bi massil chari7a mhemeh min el FPM ers_*_*_ beyn kell chi 3am bessir w te3li2at sakhife well bala ta3me +msg li 3am yousalo lal Admins w lal members sara7a 3am betdero l benet li 3am ta3mloula 7amlet la2ano 2aya 7adan bya3mel 7amle dod chakhes nezil bel competition bye3tabar molgha am sorry iza ba3ed btousalna same msg like our friend FPM send it # Free Patriotic Mouvement said on Jun 23 2009, 11:30 AM: Vote 2 All Condidates Except Annarita Milan and Elna Karim Cz mannoun tayyar w beftekir hayde miss FPM w i hope l kell yeltezim bi hayda l chi w thxx for all hayde bet3arid l mechterkin la 7azef bass ra2ye li lezim terba7 w i give her my vote is >>Chantal Dawlatly_*_*_ georges bass bade elak chi beli ketbo 7adertak ma 7asset fi chi khaso rad 3ala li ketbo ALain _*_*_ enta 3am te7ke 3an masi7iyet michel 3on sooo ma 7ada arrab sawba la enta teje tdefe3 3anna _*_*_ fi mashkal bel nass bi 7add zeito. ento hajamto deghre. wa ka2enno ma 3andkoun 7adis gher rjeil l siyesse._*_*_ eza bayyak adda wejbo bi 7arb l te7rir ( medre ayya 7arb zakart enta ) ma bi koun adda wejbo kermel 3youn michel aoun. ba3den, eza bayyak bi 7ess 7alo 3emil hal shi, kermel michel aoun, lezim yentebih la tafsil basit w hewwe : l 3askare ma 3ando stratijyyeh ella l stratijye l 3askarieh. baynama rajol l siyesse 3ando freedom w espace kefeh yet7arrak fiyon._*_*_ w michel aoun ken 3askare w battal. fa khod bi 3ein l e3tibar hal tofsil._*_*_ ana beftekir enno raddo la georges ktir 3atfe, la darajet l halwase ya3ne, bass hayda radd eja bhal shakel la2en l nass bi saraha mujarrad _*_*_ hayda nass, ma byenradd 3leh, la2en mano fetih majel lal ni2ach add manno fetih majel lal khne2._*_*_ . khayye, ykoun l radd shi maktoub mni7, 3ala nass maktoub mni7 w fulfilled of rational debates, ta nshouf addesh kel wa7ad mest3ed yetrok fekerto w yet2abal fekret ghayro._*_*_ asde. l 3atfe wel sokhriye bel nass, ma momkin tetkhalla 3annon. l mafroud ykoun fi mesurments rationel .. w se3eta 7adis teneh._*_*_ hadde a3sabak, 7asseit eza ba3tik debbebeh, bte7talla men hone lal bosna wel hersik. _*_*_ kel shi fiye 2oulo: b7ess ma3 ahel l shouhada lli sa2ato bi 7arb l 90. w ba3ref enno khaybet amalon morra, aslan henne ta3benin kfeye la yefhamo eza michel aoun 3ando tare7 jadde ( regarding christians states in middle east ) aw la2. henne ta3benin kfeye, 7a y2oulo, khara 3leh, ra7 yjeeb raba7 l entikhabet. ma mhem, hole elon merci kbire.lek aslan l merci shou baddon fiya. trekouwon b7alon khayye._*_*_ 3am tredde 3a george ? ana 3am ottalla3 yamin shmeil, 7assis mar maroun 7a yefta7 l beb ben la7za w tenye w yfout. eh eh. after reading georges EFFECT._*_*_ 2nd , ana ma 3am behjom 3a 7ada , ana 3am e7dar w la7ez w 3ale2 , w ma fik temna3 7ada y3aber 3an ra2yo_*_*_ 3rd , im not idealist , ana heik bfaker , fik t3ale2 yali badak yeh 3al mawdou3 w be3niya w bet2abal w be2ra aktar min maara kil te3li2 mouhem ykoun te3li2 3a l mawdou3 nafso mish kalem safesta2i_*_*_ ken fi benet t5iné ktiiiiir rekbet bi taxi, am sa2ala chaufeur l taxi shou esmik??fa aletlou gateau am alla ma32oul bayyik bi beidtein bass 3amal hal alib kelloou?? {-} fi mara ra7et 3end l 7akim:eletlo ya 7akim da5ilak shoufle hal marad sodre kel ma 7ada b de2 fi doghre byou2af shefle shi 7al,staghrab l 7akim awal marra bteji hek 7ale fa alla farjine ta shouf sar kel ma yde2 fiyon you2af sodra e5er shi 7mar 5dar l 7akim w alla rou7e ya 3ame hey2to maradik bye3de {-} mara we7ed 3am yekol sedr knefeh am tcharda2 bil soutien _*_*_ {-} haydaa mara wa7d emu 7amel be2laa sho hayda ele be batnek 2aletlo 5ayak tene yom ken 3andon sience class faa 2alo el estaz kam 5ay ento be bytkon 2lo ken 3andi 5ay tene bs mama aklto {-} mara wa7ad m7ashesh toli3 3a shajra,ma ken y3rf kif ynzal!2am a3ad 3a war2a w natar lal 5arif {-} _*_*_ theres blow off valves no nitrous but nitrous kit , compresd cold air intake with flat radiator , so fast acceleration mish tabee3e ma bit2ilkon bas kilma tid3as kilma tekhod w min 0-100 ma ba3ref bisara7a bas bitsheel ,l motor mkallaf 3000 just for rebuilding rotors, w chrome ma ba3ref la 2inno jibta heyk wel body kits ma b3ref kamen kenet heyk bas ana jibta 23000 $_*_*_ s first rotary engined car was the 1967 Mazda Cosmo , w kaffo lal 2002 ekhir model mazda rx7 , wel new generation lal rx7 nezel l rx8 , w iza badkun fikun t2oulo rx2, rx3 ,rx7 ,rx8 so_*_*_ for rotary ,just in mazda .bas yimkin ma keno yib3ato 3ala libnen l rotary engined cars mumkin ma ba3ref bas mitel hayde l mazda 3rd generation ma shefet mitla bi libnen ba3ed w ana 3refet l mazda rx7 hon bi canada kenet a3refa bas bil playstation 2 , bas ma kenet ekhida la 2inni b7eb l porsche kteer , w bil nisbe lal engine hayda l original engine mish rx8 w hayda 13b r type hayda special edition nezel minno bas iltilkun innu ana jibta hek mish ana 3amel l engine wil body kits ,w hpower ya am sure inna aktar min 300 hp w 3anjad aktar w shu baddi ilkun ba3ed saree3a bas ma 3am fiyye l police bas yshuf siyarat hek bitle2e le72ak 3an b3eed byib2a nater bas la yil7a2ak bas ana libnene w bta3erfo asde so mnitsalla hahaha , yallah take care shabeb byebye salmo kteer 3ala hawa libnen_*_*_ hahah ya alaa mesh bas 3andkon heik kamen bi kel el frou3a lal jem3a el lebneniye_*_*_ enta nbosit tkharaj w raye7 rasak mafi nawa men asetzet el lebneniye khsouse eno el siyese sayra feyte fiha_*_*_ sadi2i alaa, hayde mashkali mawjoudi mish bas bi lebnen, ana sar ma3e ktir hon aktar min hek, shi ma byet2abalo wala 3a2el wala mante2_*_*_ bas hon fi 7al be3te2ed ino lezem ysir fi menno bi lebnen 2aw 7ata yemkin already fi, bi kil basata katabet talab na2li la te2dim msheri3i la docotor teni w 7atayt l sabab 3adam tafohomna ana wel doctor taba3e l awwal, w bi kil basata w salesi nta2alt la doctor teni, w iza l teni 7ata ma 3ajabni fini ghayer ta yeji wa7ad 3ala 5atri_*_*_ ya3neh shu badde oool smalla smalla,,,wba3dain shu hal ma3erfe le3endik kellon 3ambeysabesbo wlo mabeyseer haik!!!!bas 3refeele esmo lahal bheem w ana betsarraf ma3o 3ataree2te..._*_*_ hi kifik ana khayyo la khaled . shifit sowarik 3al site so 7abbet iktiblik msg . _*_*_ lezim al wa7ad bil 7ayet , ya3ne ka 7ayet , eno ykun ad 7alo._*_*_ bil niheye al 7ayet maz7a, ya3ne gghamdo 3en w fat7o 3en bitle2o aldinye khilsit,,_*_*_ hala2 akid 7a ti2roo 7aki ktir mini, bas 7a tinboste ,bil niheye kila 3ibar 7a tekhdoha kirmel t3isho 7ayetkon_*_*_ awal bishu bade balesh, ktir al 3alam , bit2ul, i hate madrase w kila kalemet bala ta3me, bil niheye 23odo bilbet jim3a, shu bisir fikon,, eno i gues btinte7ro, sa7i7 madrase waja3 ras w hek, bas s2alune 2ile ya3ne ana hala2 sini tenye jem3a, w b2ilkon ad ma fikon stafido min al madrase, eno shaytno ad ma badkon, bil jem3a ma fikon timza7o ma3 asetze, fa nasihaaa, flatoo.._*_*_ tene nasi7a binsa7kon yeha hiyi nasi7a ktir moheme la 2ilkon,,ya3ne hayda ahama shi bihim 2a3markon, huwe al 7ob,, mmm awal shi ,7ob bi3imrkon mafi,,, ya3ne akid bitfuto bi 3ile2a, w love forever w maba3rif shu, bas eno use your brains guys, ba3dkon like 15-16,, so bitsa7bo wi7de mybe 15-16 as well, so btikbaro sawa, inte ya rijel aya 3umor bada titjawaz, eno come one guys, kila hala2 tasliye , ya3ne bas al wa7ad above 17 , binsa7o ybalesh ydawir ,,, hala2 abel fikon bas kilo tasliye, w hayde al 7aki lal banet li bihal jil, li abadan ma raf3inla rasna, eno ya banet, mish min ma 7ikekon tighra2o.._*_*_ eno 7ob bi3imrkon mafe,,its waldane, wil banet bya3rfo hal shi, w fu2 hayda bi futo bi 3ile2a.._*_*_ b7ibb 2oul lal jomhour l kareem , rijal wa nisa2 ,banet w shabeb , atfal , 2abriya w _*_*_ lizalika natakabbal l tahene ba3ed l 3iris mobasharatan allazi no3linokom bihi 2abel b wa2et . _*_*_ badde 2oul lal kill inno walla ma fi minna fara7 . 5ASSATAN LA YKOUN MA3AK CHOCOLATE ma btitsawwaro 2adaish b tseer b t7ibkon cuz haida no2tit da3fa . _*_*_ w faj2a byotla3 3ammak l rap ma3 l eminem w betshouf 3al shabeb wel wled lebsin branitoun bel 2eleb w lebsin hal jeans l mode kenit : kell l boxer la barra !! w yshawbro bi 2idayoun !! _*_*_ w faj2a byozhar 3end l sha3eb el lebnene l trance !! w khedlak ba2a ferr w ma fer w rose w shou ya khayye !! w shou 7abibe w yo2borna tizak w tizak w tizik loooool !!w sar 3ammak l tecktonik esmo tecktonick !! w sar l geant lal metaljiyye wel abc lal trance !!w ma tshoufo l 7ala2 !! 30 7al2a bel dayne 18 bel monkhar w 25 bel temm w 10 bel snen w 3 bel zal3oum !!tol3it gheniyit infinity rabb rabbak fata7 l masi7 l salem 3a esmo account 3al msn w 7att nickname infinity,gharibeh l dene !! _*_*_ w sar bayye w khayye w emme wel teta w jedde baddoun ya3emlo dj_*_*_ tzakar ya shab ennak lebnene !! wel lebnene rejjel !! ana ma 3am 2oul ma tombosit w tesma3 w tor2ous w twazweza !! bass everything has a limit w khalasna ba2a enno bokra bass tokhlas moudit l trance la7 tokhlas moudtak ma3a _*_*_ b3ich bi bnt jbeil w bet3allam w hayda l web bet2ammal inno ynel 2e3jeb kel l jamahir w hayde moudawane bi ..._*_*_ b3ich bi bnt jbeil w bet3allam w hayda l web bet2ammal inno ynel 2e3jeb kel l jamahir w hayde moudawane bi 2esme ana bektob fiha makalet w te3li2at w te7zirat ///// w akid hayda l web mich la 2eli la 7ali 3a chen fi ma3e mouse3de la 2eli isma aya taleb w ne7na menjamme3 ma3loumet sawa._*_*_ 7terim el mawta ya 7mar, w rou7 chouf wayna emmak deyra badel ma tes2al...samurai_*_*_ ma betsaddek addech frehet lamma krett riseltec 3an jad merci ktir ana ktir betshakkarak 3a hal riseleh 3al allileh hadan 3am bi faccer fini w 3am yeb3atli message ma tefhamni ghalat.3ala fecra lamma raddet ekhti 3al interfon w hekiet ma3 3ali ma ba3reff leh hassni albi ennou enta ma3ou lannou ana kenet a3deh haddah w z3elet ktir lamman hadertac eltelli ennou kent ma3ou lanni ma sheftac w 3a fecra akhi eja ba3ed 5 dakaiek min ba3ed ma rehtou bass shou baddi a3mel hazzi ma3ak. _*_*_ w mberha lamma eja l3anna ali ma hkina 3annak ella kel kher lannou enta ma btenzeker ella bel kher. _*_*_ w kermel jamelak bel 3akess bet 3akked w mannak metel ma 3am bet oul w 3a fecra kif ma kenet helou lannou hakyak bi dell. _*_*_ w hayda akhouk ali ghaliz mannou fadi la hada mberha ken bey3a 3al ekher. _*_*_ baddi esalak enta tale3 3al jabal shi ma3 ali aw tale3 l3endou? _*_*_ w enta eltelli ellak 3an hali saraha ma ba3ref shou baddi khabrak bass lah a3mel metel ma enta 3mellet: _*_*_ shway mousheghibeh wel meshekleh fini enni bdall beddahak bi kel el se3at haydah yalli bi sabbebli mashekel. _*_*_ w ma ba3reff shou essa baddi ellak w ana ghaliza ktir ayletlak yaha abel hallak bass mishen ma tetfejak w ana normal ktir w ma btik shawfet el hal ma3 ennou fi ktir wehdin bi koulou ennou ana sheyfeh hali. _*_*_ w merci ktir lannak eltelli roro ana bel 3akess ma beddeyak abadan w kelmet llllloooooollllllll ktir helweh bel 3akess dallak 3am tkoula w ma ba3reff iza nsit shi bass bhebb erja3 ellak ennou ana ktir mabsouta lanni t3errafet 3ala ensen metlak. _*_*_ w berja3 bkellak annou ana abadan manni meddeyka mennak w ana ktir sariha w sarahti jerhah ktir 3allam hayda el shi elli beddeyac mennou deyman.w nsitt ma ellak ennou ana shway khajouleh bi ba3ed mawekef. _*_*_ merci ktir la riseltac el helweh w ana saraha ma lah a3ref ektob riseleh metlah helweh bass baddi ellak lal alf marra ennou enta abadan mannak ghaliz bel 3akess ktir mahdoum w habboub w betshakkarak marra tenieh 3al si2a yalli 3tayetni yeha.w baddi ellak ennou enta awal ensen behki ma3ou hek kamen w bet manna tsadde2ni metel ma sadda2tac w enta ensen ma fi mennou tnen 3an jad lannou ma b3emrou hekki ma3i ensen mettel ma enta hkit ma3i.w baddi etlob mennak ennak ttfe2al w ma tehtam bi shi bieze3jac abadan w hett kelshi wara dahrac ana hek ba3mel w saraha manni 3arfeh shou baddi ehki bass riseltac 3atitni ktir ma3nawiyett w kamen hesset ennou fi ensen we2ef haddi lannou elli ken ma3i ma addamlih el shi elli enta eddamtelli yehhh w plz ma tefhamni ghalat. w allah y 2arreb hal yom yalli badna nshouf fi ba3edna w akid lah ykoun ahla yom bi hayeti w lah khalli kamen zekra bass nshallah ma tkoun awal marra w ekher marra min shouf ba3edna metel ma elet enta. _*_*_ w 3a fecra baddi ellak ennou ma tehtamm bi ra2i el 3alam fic lannou bi dallou hennen ekher shi bel hayett w hetton kellon wara dahrak bass lek baddi ellak ennou ye3ni ma thetni ana wara dahrak 3am emzah.w baddi yek lamma tnem tkoun merteh w ma tkoun hemel ham lannou bel akhir ma fia shi hal dineh.Dhaklah bteddahaklak ma3 ennou ana deyman beddahakla bet oum btebkili bass mannou mashkal haydi hyeh el dinieh.w baddi ellak ennou ana lamma b2ellak tesbah 3al kher bezkor kelmet kher w ma tensa ennou allah mawjoud.W ana saraha ktirr kerhaneh hali lannou sayra 3am a3mel ktir aghlat bass moush mashkal.W baddi etmanna mennak ennak tkoun mabsout lannou lamma bet koun mabsout ana bkoun mabsouta kamen. _*_*_ w arib lal alb.w nshallah ana bkoun haddak dayman bi mawe2fac el sa3beh w be2dar se3dak.w ana ktir mabsouta w betshakkar rabbih lanni t3errafet 3ala ensen metlak bi 3a2ed.W ana ma lah khabrek shi 3anni lanni khebbartac kelshi bass ana kamen deyman fi mashekel bayni w ben ahli w khsousan emmi ma bet3ayyetli gher ya nawarrieh fi ktir mashekel sayra ma3i bass ma baddi wajje3lak rasak.Nshallah ma koun mellaltac bi hal riseleh w bet shakkarak min jdid 3ala kelshi 3meltou ma3i w nshallah byijih el yom elli min shouf ba3edna. _*_*_ w halla2 khalass rah eskott w ana sorry lanni te3abtac bi kitebet el raseyel w bbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyye. _*_*_ kamen bhebb ellak 10x 3ala riseletac w bel 3akkess enta abadan mannk ghaliz aw metel ma 3am t2oul enta w bel 3akkes ana ktir benbesset lama bshouf ennou jeyini email mennak w khsousi ennou emailetac bi 3a2dou. _*_*_ w ana ktir bet shakkarak 3alayon.w ana ktir mamnountac w ma ba3reff shou essa baddi ellak w ana benbeset aktar mennak lamma behki ma3ak 3al msn bhess w 3an jad ennou fi farha jouwetti ma ba3erfa. _*_*_ w baddi ellak kermel esti ana w salah houweh salah talab menni el mousahabeh bel sef w ana wefa2et bass plz ma tes2alni lesh w mer2et el sayfieh w ken fi ashia sem3anta 3annou moush mniha bass ma akhadet w 3tet w lamman zelna 3al balad akid ma lah n3oud metel el awal bass ma hess hali ennou meshte2etlou hess ennou houweh 3adi metel ayou ensen hatta seret esma3 3annou ashia ma te3jebni w fi fatra hess ma ba3reff bass fi nhar akhi tele3 w nem bel jabal shef 3annou shawfet bhebb ma oulah lannou ma bhebb ehki 3an hadan amm alli akhi ennou lezem eterkou lannou ma lah ykhallini kammel ma3 hada bi derni w ana ye3nih 2tana3et bi ra2you bass kenet metraddideh w sar elli sar. w khalas rah eskot yemken wejja3tellak rasak bass shou baddi a3mell aslan ana bwajje3 l rass . 3a fcra baddi ellak ennou lhay2a akhdet kelemti moush mashkal bass 3a fecra moush mashkal ana bhebb hek 3am emzah w enta ghaliz lannak eltelli ennak el ahad ma lah te3od 3al enternet w a3adet tab kenet hkit ma3ak 3am emzah enta mannak ghaliz abadn w moush mashkal bass nshallah edaalllak metzakkarna deyman. _*_*_ bass shou baddi a3mel ana hek bass moush mashkal w baddi ellak ennou ktir shta2et hatta ehki ma3ak bass 3am tesdoff ennou lamman enta bte3od bi koun akhi houweh elli a3ed 3a fecra ana bdallni a3deh ma3ou hatta shoufac shou 3am tekteblou. _*_*_ w kermel hayetih shou baddi khabrak ana hiweytih el ghalaza w bhebb eddrross handaset computer w b2emen ktir bel hob ma3 enni essa ma jarrabtou bass moush mashkal el iyem tawili. _*_*_ w merci ktir lannak 3am tkhabberni ashia ma khebbarta lA ghayri hayda elli bi khallini oul ennou fi ensen biousa2 fini w nshallah koun 3end hal si2a. _*_*_ w ana eltellou la ahmad y2illak 3a salehmeh w ana halla2 b2llak 3a salemeh nshallah enta ma btestehel temrad 3a fecra w ana bellashet shway emrad w bellashet rashehhhhh w baddi ellak ennou el wa2et elli 3am e3od fi ana enta mannak 3am tkoun mawjoud w halla2 byyyyye w ntebeh 3a halak w nshallah 3a salemeh. _*_*_ a7la w 2arwa3 shi bi7ayate 2ne lama kinet ma3 rf2ate bi hayde el madrase kan fi 7ade 2me el tanye w25wate li b7bon hayda 2arwa3 shi kan bi 7ayate _*_*_ El wade3 kherbein bi trablous. to2nis w madefi3 wel ossa ossa. shou el sabab: el ajhizeh el amniyeh 3ta2alit Chadi el Moulaoui._*_*_ kam neyib min nouweib trablous 3am bi talbo bi 2i3tisam. w kherbit 3al ekhir bi trablous_*_*_ min yom w ra7i7 iza hadan minkoun twa2af ma tjibo mou7ameh tzaharo w kasro el deneh. haydeh el mou2assaseit bi had zeita_*_*_ kilkoun bta3erfo el website cheyef7alak.com yalleh 3emleta el LBCI_*_*_ LBCI 3am ya3emlo kill jehdoun ta ykhallo el 3alam yfouto 3ala hal website. di3ayeit mitil el kishik w bil baramij w 3am ya3emlo el mousta7il bass mish zabta ma3oun._*_*_ lyom 7 ayar 2012 el rank taba3 cheyef7alak 3ala alexa.com 4.5 malyoun. ye3neh el website ra2ma bil 3ala 4.5 malyoun. ma 7adan 3am bi fout 3laya bil marra._*_*_ ma3 enno el fekra ktir mahdoumeh, chakla lal website mish kteer 3ajabneh shakhsiyan, el website fi min waraha fikra bit sa2if el cha3eb w bit jarrib tsalli7, bass shou ba3milkoun iza el sha3eb ma baddo yetsalla7_*_*_ fa ana b2elloun lal LBCI khafifo todyi3 wa2et w masareh 3a hal website, el sha3eb ma baddo yotsalla7 ye3neh el website taba3koun mish ra7 temsheh_*_*_ sma3elkoun malla khabriyeh. Pamela Anderson badda tmassil dor Mariam el 3adra 3ala el TV hayda el shi mish ma2boul abadan abadan. la el masi7iyeh bye2balo wala el esleim bye2balo anno mashouna ma l2ito illa pamela anderson degreh heik min floumit da3ara la Mariam el 3adra , hayda abadan mish ma2boul._*_*_ bi sharafkoun layko malla maskhara bi hal balad , shou hal kezebhayda. fhamo ba2a whaj tkazbo 3a hal sha3eb wlloooo arraftouna. _*_*_ min awwal ma ballashet esma3 akhbar and besma3 bi shi esmo Wazir Dawleh, ba3edneh la hall2 mish 3am befham lashou wazir el dawleh. wala marra bi ayy wizara shefet shi wazir dawleh 3emil shi. bil ekhir mafik ellak ma testantij anno wazir el dawleh bi jibou ta yo2bad el ma3ash , yalleh 3am yedfa3o el sha3eb. ye3neh ya sha3eb , inta mwazif shakhes w 3ati sofit wazir el dawleh bass houweh ma bya3mil shi , law el arar la 2eleh kinit sha7ato min zamein ana ma bedfa3 ma3ash la hadan iza kill el shaher ma bya3melleh shi. 3al 2alileh bi hal mosrityeit kinit zabatet shebeik el beit , w2iza badkoun 3ala sa3id el watan kinit zabatet el tari2._*_*_ yimkin ana koun gholtan and henneh 3am yeshteghlo ktir, betmanna anno koun gholtan w 3am bozlomoun, hadan ybarhenleh el 3akes bi addileh malmouseh w bma7eh hayda el post w b7ot ma7alo 2e3tizar, bass min halla2 la wa2ta._*_*_ Wazir el Dawleh mwazaf 3end el sha3eb byo2bad ktiiiirrr w ma bya3moul shi_*_*_ faddo el computerat 3endkoun bil beit li2anno el hay2a el jdideh fiya tfout la 3endkoun 3al beit se3it ma badda and tekhoud el file yalleh badda yeh _*_*_ shou ba3ed baddeh khaberkoun mmm , iza badkoun ta3erfo ma3loumeit 3an 7ayala hadan aw sherkeh rou7o la 3endkoun and bi bi3oukoun el ma3loumeit bi se3er henneh bi haddidou _*_*_ ye3neh shou baddeh khaberkoun shi fashal aktar min heik and maskhara mafi _*_*_ ana bi ra2yeh khalas yelgho el internet w yelgho el computers _*_*_ Hayda el shab ma3o 4 shhedet, doctora bel 2anoun, 3ouloum siyesiyeh, siya7a w safar, and something I forgot what it is_*_*_ hayda el shab howeh ANA! Tkharajet w ma kenet le2eh sheghel so t3arafet 3a sherket XYZ w bi shaher wa7ad 3am ba3mol 60,000$! w 3andeh siyara model el senneh w fikon terba7o a car, a private plane or a villa!_*_*_ enta ajmal men l kell (male) enté ajmal men l kell (female) _*_*_ lawla lmouqawame kinet inta halla2 3am tbawis iden w ijren israel tatrou7 _*_*_ ba3dein ye7re2 dinkoun wlak kif rebi7 el 7areb????????? ok manati2 el da7ye _*_*_ t3ammarit ba3ed sene min wara iran bass el jsoura w el manata2 haydolik _*_*_ hayda li 3am te7ke 3anno ekhir chi bi2ellak intasarna w nteik ekhto el _*_*_ balad w rouh yaba ch7ad w tdayyan aktar min el douwal kermel terja3 t3ammir _*_*_ lebnen w 7terim 7alak la2enno hayde el kol khara hasseit 3am be7ke ma3 shi _*_*_ leh? la2ino mo7ata bel defe2 wel 7anen.. a7la sa3idii w ahdam noureldine!!_*_*_ hon ken ekher nhar bel school fa 2ararna ino na3mel metel makeup m3almetna l eco safa fa sha7barna 7alna w fetna 3al saf wel natijeh : 8 copies of safa! 3a ases ne7na ma mkafyetna we7deh MEN 7EBBA KTIIIIIIIR MA MNESHBA3 MENA:p:p_*_*_ oh my goooooooood ... hay miss lebanonnn ?? ma le2o ajmal mena ya3nee aw batal fi banet b lebnennnnnnnn ...!!??_*_*_ innu wlo bsharafkun shez cute w hayk kteer natural innu recently ma 3m bejeebo gayr lebanese shi mnafa5 shi mabjuj la2 wlo tayubeh....w bil nesbeh lal jamel bi lebanon fee kteer jamil 3a ad ma 3enna plastic Surgeons :P_*_*_ ma3 enna she's natural w pretty bas ma byelba2la tkoun miss lebanon helwe el wasta wel se2a bel nafes wel jaweb el sari3 el mahfouz bel beit_*_*_ helo jamela bas fi ahla bi ktiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ma ma32oul aslan hal miss lebanon el sene wala wehde b tenchef men 16 betchilo 3 el max wel miss mana 3atle bs bi khsous el hwejib fi chi esmo estetique w nadafe la ybayen weja el wehde bas mech aktar duuuuuuuu she looks like hariri hahaha_*_*_ besm el 2ab wal eben wal ro7 el kodos al 2ilah al wa7ed 2ameen.._*_*_ Martine Ktiiiiir 7elweh smallah 3alaya w yeskot kel yalle be2oul gheir heik w ktir kharj tkoun Miss Lebanon wel shatra yalle bet2oul gheir heik kenit trashi7 7ala w tetla3 iza fiya ;)_*_*_ wlik tel7assou tizi killkon sawa...innou ma 7ada minkon byefham bil jameeil ya 7ayeiweinet,,shes very feminin and classy...does she have to have big lips,big eyes ye3ni,,elik tfeh el lebanese standards of beauty sarou ktir strange,,ya hayfa wehbeh ya la2,,,shou baddi 2oul 7ayaweineit..._*_*_ Ne7na el lebneniyeh ktir chatrin bil la2la2a. Kelna mnefham bi kil chi el 7amdella. Balad el fihmenin bi KIL CHI. Law chou ma kenet, ra7 tmassil lebnen bi Miss Universe w Miss Lebanon. 7elweh menna nfarjeh la marra we7deh bil tarikh enno mnid3am 7ada kelna sawa_*_*_ Law hiyeh min as7ab el botox wil silicone akid ma ken jaweba 7elo w zakeh hal2ad_*_*_ she's so beautiful w 7lwe ktir 5rej tkoun miss lebanon !!li2nno awal we7de natural w cute _*_*_ ktir 3ade w 2a2al min 3ade w ma tinso badda tmassellna bil kherij!ya hal tura rah tbayyin bi miss universe...????????????_*_*_ kaffayto wwafayto bel 7ake:P kel wa7ad 3endo zo2 .... benesbe ele benet ktirr cute bass kenna mnetmana afdal mena cz 3ena banet ajmal_*_*_ eh naturel bas mich helwe abadan metel el se3den 3al 2alile tal3a 3al television tchil hwejeba_*_*_ wlik tel7assou tizi kilkon sawa shou btefhamou bil jameil,,intou btefhamou bil jameil intou,,intou btefhamou tetmanyakou 3al internet ya maneiyeik!!!wlik tfeh!!!! kein lazim y2a33doukoun matra7 el jury,,I BET kell wa7ad minkon absha3 min el teini w 3am te7kou 3an el jameil!!!! akh ya tiziiiiiiiiiiiiiii_*_*_ 7elwe ma beha chi bas bira2ye ktir zghire ta tkoun miss lebanon wmetel ma bayan 3a tv enou maybe tkoun 3erfe l as2ila.cz si2ata bi 7all ktirrrrr over_*_*_ w tertib w nadafe 7elo w aghla estetiq btekhod 10 000L.L 3al 7wejib_*_*_ yala nchala ykoun wejja kher.hp tsamsel Leb good w hp tousal la miss univers. 10x_*_*_ rouhou 2dabdabou kelkoun (kel wahad 2nta2ad Martine) 2jmal chi fia hal benet houwe HWEJEBA_*_*_ ennou 3a chou 3am tefalsafou? w 3a fekra ya beauty hayda mech 7ake byen7aka 3al 3alam cz kel wa7ad 3endo ra2yo w ma 5assik fiyon w mech ta jemlik hiyeh 7elwe bas 3anjad 7wejebah baddon chel w akiiid 3enda wassta cz sandy li be2yet ma3a lal final kenet ptest7e2 2aktar menna cz a7la menna w 5arej aktar enna tkoun miss lebanon w eza 2ente rfi2eta ma droure kel hal 3edweniyeh inte w 3am betdef3e 3anna_*_*_ ennou 3a chou 3am tetfalsafou? w 3a fekra ya beauty hayda mech 7ake byen7aka 3al 3alam cz kel wa7ad 3endo ra2yo w ma 5assik fiyon w mech ta jemlik hiyeh 7elwe bas 3anjad 7wejebah baddon chel w akiiid 3enda wassta cz sandy li be2yet ma3a lal final kenet ptest7e2 2aktar menna cz a7la menna w 5arej aktar enna tkoun miss lebanon w eza 2ente rfi2eta ma droure kel hal 3edweniyeh inte w 3am betdef3e 3anna_*_*_ ano 7ad shu byitsawar ? shu baddak yeh yistawar 7ad l sarsour ?_*_*_ 25er a5baroo ! nshala ma boo shii w lay klon 3am ys2alo 3anoo shu saer ma3oo ?_*_*_ hi ramadan karim 3al kel w special hi la sa7ar 3njad 10x 2elik.badeh 2oul 2eno 7abo ba3don is a special program w 7abayto ktir w fi idea 2alo 3ana marielle w kamil tanios 2eno y3mlo 2e5er 7al2a ma3 viny_*_*_ layal so nice idea w ya ret net3araf 3a hal couple l 7elo ma3 ba3ed._*_*_ HI lal kel and special hi to sa7ar.i think 2eno sa7ar hye 3arabet hal funclub so 1ox sa7ar 3al shi l 7elo yaleh 3m ta3mli._*_*_ 10x sa7ar how are you?i hope tkouneh mni7a w mni7 2eno ken fi programme last sunday.i hope ydal 3atoul hal programme w ydal 3atoul viny mni7._*_*_ hey guys la kil yalli bya3rifni ktiiir mni7 fi we7di isma nadine diab btetihimni ini 3emli account bi isim viny w ithink yali bya3rifni ktiiir mni7 bya3rif ini ma momkin a3mol hayda chi coz _*_*_ mitwasli ma3 viny by - phone - mail - sms - msn w manni b7aji abadan a3mol ay chi bi ismo w yali manno msada2 yis2al viny w ana yali mas2ouli 3an website w 3an a3maal viny in jordan teneyan viny sarlo chi 9 months ma byifta7 his facebook w his accoun n3amal min eeyam sawt elghad a el aham min heek wa7di mitil nadine abadan ma bitcharifna bi hayda el group w ya reet tet2akad min ma3loumata abil ma t2oul ay chi manna m2akadi minno w ra7 rid 3a kalem viny w 2oul naas mitil heek ma lazim n3abiroun_*_*_ heey again i'm eema ..sorry bas yallio badak aw badek tse3edna ya rayt na3ref ur name 2a2al ma feya la ne2der netwasal ma3 ba3ad .ya ahla fik be 3ayletna . _*_*_ heeeey 7ayeeeeeete sa7oor yeslam temek 3a hal 7aki bas inchalla 3an jad yerja3o metel 2abel zamen kelna kena 3ayle ra2e3a cho sar fikon ? leh tghayarto ? anway na7na akid benra7eb be kel 7adan byendam la 3ayletna w inchalla bm7abetna la ba3ad betseer a7la 3ayle ...love u all (eema). _*_*_ hey guys plz badna nerja3 2eed we7di kilna nkoun ma3 ba3ad mich iza viny ghaab ya3ni nba6il fanclub w lal 3ilim viny byi3tebirna his friend ma byi3tibirna fanclub plz rja3o mitil ma into kouno ma3 ba3ad w yikoun fi contact bayn fanclub jordan - lebanon - syria - eygpt w il kil so kouno active chway plz w viny ma ra7 yi2assir ma3na iza ay 7adan 3ando comment tell me w btw kil ma e7ki ma3 viny bi2illi salmili 3a kil as7abi so el be2i 3andkoun _*_*_ Hi viny kelna shta2nalk w mercy kteeer la sa7ar majnonet veny reaaly thx le2enha 6amanatna 3lek kena kteer 2l2anen ,, w 7amdellah 3la slamtk , ana 5ayfe men el 3youn ya viny la sar feek hek ;) ,, miss u . _*_*_ hey el hamdela 3al saleme viny hope 2 see u soon bye tc mwahhh _*_*_ bi arref hal clip bas ana b7ibo la yehya s3aadi alah yer7amo w shighlo ktir 7elo bas hal clip fi shi ktir ghalat ma b3ref 7asyto m3aja2 ktir w miryam ma tal3a 7elwi abadan _*_*_ ma3a kol ihterami la fans meriam li ana kaman bheba w bes hayda l clip ma 3ajabni la clip wala l ghenia ma ba3ref chou sarla kanet ktiiiiir tghani good w clipatha hilwa bes hayda ma b ya3job_*_*_ Hayda el ta3lik lal sit li btesma7 la nafssa t3alik 3ala el benet li bet massil balada._*_*_ La ma3loumetik el sou2al el matrou7 kein byet3ala2 bi shou mizit el mara, fikeh tfahmina shou khass el 3onof el 2assareh bil mawadou3, aw i3ta2 el mar2a 72ou2a ?_*_*_ ya Sit, 7adertik badik te7ki 3an el marra, 7ki 3an mizeta, ma te7ki 3an mashekila. Miss Lebanon, Yara El Khoury-Mikhael, 3am bet massil el mar2a el 3arabiyeh bil 3alam, bet fadleh tfarjiyoun adeh el mar2a ma 3enda 7kou2a 3ena, bet fadleh tssalit 2edem el 3alam kela el daw 3ala el soura el besh3a taba3 el moujtama3 el 3arabeh?????_*_*_ Fa Yara, massalit balada, bi 2anaketa, w Jamela, w Hadameta, w 3afawiyeta, w bi ehtirama la nafssa w la moujtama3a 7ata law hal moujtama3 ma we2if 7ada w sada2 el 7akeh el beshi3 li n2al men tem li khosrit w 3tabar yara BESH3A la ano hayda kein hadafoun men el awal, tbayin besh3a bi 3younkoun ta MA TERBA7._*_*_ Bta3erfeh ya sit shou byo2har? enik Sit Lebneniyeh, 3am bet na2deh el binit li 3am bet masslik w abel ma t2oulileh ena ma bet massil jamel lebnen el jaweb el _*_*_ taba3koun kelkoun bet 2amal min 7adertik tfouteh 3al page yara _*_*_ w bet shoufeh adeh el 3alam 3am te7keh bel mnih 3an YARA !!_*_*_ Ana benet lebneniyeh, w maghroumeh bi baladeh, bes min ba3ed ma shefet kif el lebneniyeh bi 7atmo ba3doun, tghayarit el fikra bi rasseh_*_*_ Nshallah ya rab ma bi 7ayetik tkouneh bi maw2af Yara, la ano ma bet2amal la hadan you2af w ydalo we2if metel ma yara 3am ta3moul bi wej sha3ba li 7ebib yi dalo a3ma._*_*_ El sha3eb el lebneneh el 7a2i2eh houweh li 3ayish barat lebnen w li 3am byou2af kel yom bi janeb yara. Hayda li byo2har._*_*_ Beshekrik la ra2yik 7ata law b3ardo w bet 2amal tkouneh shakhess menfeti7 metel ma 3am betwa2a30 w tet2akadeh men kel ma3loumetik abel ma t3al2eh._*_*_ Bes 7ebeh zid, eno Yara, benet 3omra 19 sini, bte7keh 4 leghat, toula 1m78 bi 60 kgs, jamela jamel 3arabeh 7a2i2eh, w hayda mish men temeh bess, w 3tabarouwa blogs KTAR min ben el ahla, wel ajmal, wel li 3endoun forsa kbireh (eza ma fi injustice) yotla3o bi martabeh bi mousseba2et el jamel el 3alamiyeh._*_*_ One thing little Ms. Khoury-Mikael, Yara, ur cousin, mech Allah.. w eza Lebneniye, mech me3neta hiye mounzale w ghayr mou3arada lal khata2 aw lal naked, so take it easy, kermel so7tik ya3ne _*_*_ Nehna lemen katabna hal maqal, ,ma 3alla2na 3a jamel Yara, wala elna enna mesh zakiyye, wala hkeena shi 3an jesma.Hayda mawdou3 tene. Nehna aslan b saraha, ma sme3na shou 2al ghayrna 3an Yara bel motla2, wala hadafna ndammera wala n7attema. Nehna kel shi 3refneh 3an yara, houwe hal video yalle arrarna n3alle2 3leih._*_*_ Mnefham enno wejhit nazarik mekhtelfeh, w mne7terema, bass wejhit nazarna enno bi kawna 3am tmasselneh, w tmassel el mar2a el Libneniyye, kein moufid ktir, te7ke el 7a2i2a. El 7ake 3an el 7a2i2a, bisallet el daw2 3ala el waqe3 w 3ala 72ou2na, msh bi _*_*_ . Bel 3aks, byekhdom adiyyetna ka nise2 moudtahadat w mou3annafet. W le2enna b mawqa3 Miss Lebanon w 3amtneifis 3ala Miss Universe, ya3ne kalema ktir masmou3, w ra2ya ktir mou2asser ben el banet wl nise2 w 7atta el rijel, fa kenna mnetmanna law ken yalle 7ekyeto mekhtelef 3an bass _*_*_ W nehna b ghadd el nazar 3an ra2yna b mouseba2eit el jamel bel moutla2, w bghadd el nazar 3an mouwasafeit yara el shakhsiyyeh, ma mne3teber mizit el mar2a b _*_*_ . Le2en hayda el khitab bel zeit, houwe b ra2yna yalle 3am y7ett el mar2a deyman b maw2af el _*_*_ w bass. Ka2anna khel2et la bass tkoun 3ardit azye2 w mesh shi teneh. W wad3 el mar2a b khanit el _*_*_ w el qawl enno mizita hiyye jameila w jesma w 7arakeit idayha, houwe bel ta7deed yalle assasna hal Marsad ta n7awil nghayyro. El mar2a mesh gharad jameil w jesem bass, w akeed mesh haydi mizeta. Fi ktir rjeil se7reen, w fi ktir nise2 mish se7reen. El jamel nesbeh ekher el nhar. Bass le2enna b mawqa3 mas2ouliyye, b ra2yna el moutawade3, ma ken lezem trakkiz 3ala el jamel el kharije ka mizeh lal mar2a, le2en hayda el jamel nesbeh, w bi 7ettna b soura namatiyyeh, w houwe shi manno de2em._*_*_ Nehna ma 3anna shi shakhseh dodd Yara, bass 3enna ta3lee2 3ala yalle 7ekyeto, w men 7a22na el tabi3e el radd 3leih, metel ma men 7a22 7adrtik tredde 3layna marra w tnein w tleteh,w ra7 nkoun deyman jehzin n7ewrik._*_*_ - Awwalan, ya rayt kammalti kira2at el nass, ken bisir 3andik fekra ashmal 3an shou el hadaf menno, w kente 2reeti enno ma mnou2men bi tamayyoz ayy min el jensein 3an ba3don,bi ma youjeeb 3an sou2alek : el mafroud nbattel nehke 3an el fareq bayneton._*_*_ ? Nehna ma da3ayna la hadan yetshabbah b hadan, nehna no2men b 7orriyyet el mazhar w ekhtiyar el shakel, w la hal sabab bl zeit, mnorof Miss Lebanon aw ghayra, aw sharikeit el e3lenet, tofrod 3lal mar2a shakel wahad w libeis wahad w jasad wahad w ma3ayeer wehde._*_*_ - Telitan, mawdou3 el mouseweit aw 3adamo hiyye mas2ale ktir kbireh w taweeleh wl ni2ash fiha kbir. Yalle enti eltih 3an rafdik lal mousewet, houwe khitab bte3temdo el mou2assaseit el diniyyi 3adatan li btedde3e ennha btes3a lal _*_*_ bein wl rajol wel mar2a. Nehna mnehterim wejhit nazarik w nazaron, wa leken nehna mnorfoda, w mne3tebera 7ejje toustakhdam la raf i3ta2 el mar2a kemel 7ou2ou2a b da3wa enha mekhtelfe _*_*_ - Rabi3an, you2sefneh ellik enno mn khilel ittila3na el 3ameeq 3ala afkar el she3er Onsi El-Hajj, houwwi abadan manno el masdar el mawsou2 wel ma2boul fi ma yata3allaq bel mar2a natijit kitebeto w maqaleto el ktireh, yalle bteshbah el khitab el Qabbani, w yalli bte7mol ktir mn el afkar el zoukouriyyi lli bet3eed ta2keed sourit el _*_*_ wa ka2en ya7taj lal 3ineye el de2imeh, bi wa2t btedde3i fi _*_*_ , ka naw3 mn el mouqayada: Tkhalli 3an 72ou2ik w erdi bel waqe3, mendall3ik w menghannjik w men2ellik ennik ajmal ke2en w enti madar el raghba wel 7olom,w alihat el ard w etc.. W yabdou hal tawajjoh wade7 men khawf hal koutteb metl Onsi w Qabbani, mn el 7arakeh el nise2iyye w houjoumon el de2em 3layha. Le2en baddon el mar2a tdal bel soura lli btorde zoukouriyyeton w raghbeton. Kamen mnehterem wejhet nazarik w nazaron, bass mnorfoda._*_*_ W bheb eshkrik la wad3ik hal nass hon lal she3er Onsi ElHajj, le2en fih el ethbeit el lezem 3ala kalemna._*_*_ - Akhiran, 3afwan 3al italeh, w 3afwan 3ala istikhdeim el a7rof el inglizziyyi wa leken el a7rof el 3arabiyye m3attali 3andi el yowm la sou2 el hazz! _*_*_ eh huh, nawaaret walla! hayda 7aki! bisharafi ana be3tazz bhal shhedeh_*_*_ kanet 3omre kanet melke ra7 il3omor ghader we aher we ma b3ite melke kel shi ra7 tarak jra7 bas jer7ek inte 3ayesh bel rou7 we ma berou7 we bteb2e inte hayda 2adar bayn ilbashar ma terta7 2loubna , kanet ile kel ildenye hala2 saret 7elm , hamak kbir ya 2albe we men byessma3ak , t7amalt ktir ya 2albe we heye mesh m3ak _*_*_ hayda 2adar bayn ilbashar ma terta7 2loubna , kanet ile , kel ildenye , we hala2 saret 7elm_*_*_ borni, za3altak. Bass el haqiqa ma btetkhabba. l druz shramit, sa3a sahayne, sa3a 3arab, sa3a islaam, ma 7ada bya3rif shu aslun w shu ku3un._*_*_ Shu baddak bi dini? ana finiki lebnaani awwalan wa akhiran. Fini ellak 7ayalla din w khallik tsebb la tshba3... bil nihaye, inta lazim tfakkir mennak lawa7dak shu hiyye il7aqiqa binnisbe lal druz._*_*_ la3younak 7abibi bensak lama bensak yaro7e w9arami law 9aram l3alam wala wentahet ha denyi kela bel 2aleb ma byeb2a 2ela 7obak 2enta wel salam min hanas mafi2ela 2ela enta min 2a7ssas hiyi kelme kelmi 2elta b7ebak 2enta kelme 2elta lakel nass_*_*_ Tayyar 14 7ake 7ake 7ake Azar... Bi Nazl Sourour bet2ellon L re2asa: ra2amkon metl l me3ze..l me3ze 3al 2alile ma3a2o tem3i2... W bernemej la youmal : byeje 3onsor hezballa bel fard,bi2ello taba3 tayyar mesta2bal bi2ello Ana sle7e l kelme wel 2alam.. ..._*_*_ Ana bade 2efham hayda l2ahbal mi2ate kel ma bado ye7ke kelme bado y2oul ta2efte wta2efte , chu 2ente ya 7mar ra2is 7oukoumet lebnen wala ra2is ta2fe .?_*_*_ 3am fakir chou b2elak..... Aktar minn chta2tilak b7ebak sarit adimi bi3cha2akk ma 2illa emme 3am barim 3a kelme jedidi towsof mache3re l3adede te7ke 3am lalb w tenhede w3an chaw2e lmano b2ede be3rif ma r7 la2eha wheyiii kellme 8arebe bas l7ati2a lezi ..._*_*_ dam3it 2em ya 2emme chou 3emlit fie 3am btebki wlada bi noss el chrafie chou zaneb el tafala bhal dene el aneniye a5adit minna wlada bla7za jouhanamiye bay mawjou3 w 2em mawjou3a 3am btotloub min alla boukra ma tou3a sekine bi aleb kill cha5es che_*_*_ Bas bade wajeh hal resele lal sha3b lebnene le (byefham) wyale ma byefham hayda sha2no : bas eno 3a sho kel hal 7ake w7asastone eno ma fe shohada 8er le meto mbere7 wma 5alayto kelme ma 7ketoha whol 8asalo rawo trab lebnen bdamon ka2eno hene 7araro l ..._*_*_ yalla lebanese people 7adro 7alkon la daweme tenye kella ma3ma3a, araf, 7e2id. habal, karehiye, tekhwin, tehdid, ba3ba3a (3ozran 3al kelme) :/...w ekhir chi bi2oulo badon ya3emlo dawle...eh tra7amo 3layha..._*_*_ Dere2a saret l kelme l besta3mla la oul lal nes enon meze3jin !! Rasmyan sar l kell m3o khabar _*_*_ Mom: Shou hayda Instagram, 7elo? Me: Maba3rif, wala marra semi3 fiya hal kelme. _*_*_ @Benedictealnaha fi 3nde kelme w 7aref mratabin elik bel el english :p _*_*_ la2ano 2arrab 3eed l miled, mna3rif mni l zye7 l mnirsima 3al 7et, w hayda 3inna a7la 3eed. yin3ad 3laykoun, mni l manjam ..._*_*_ bedeh koon ktir sarih ma3ek w bedeh 2ektob kel shi bel arabic mishen 3almek aktar w aktar la2eno inte ktir zakieh w btet3alameh bser3a _*_*_ 2awal shi ana ma kenet abdan metwa2a3 inu benet b 3omrek tkoon hala2d zakieh w creative w deyman 3anda afkar jdide w 3anda 2iradeh ktir 2awyeh (2eradeh=will) inteh sara my fiance khayte insen 3omro 23 sene ma ken b hayeto bfakar yertobet formal ma3 aya benet abel 27 28 khaytine bala ma faker 2elek inu bedeh yekeh marteh.ana b saraha kenet fe2ed l amal inu ba3ed fi banet mneh .kenet fe2ed l amal inu ba3ed fi banet ma byhma l msareh w l mazaher w kamen fa2adet l 2ama inu la2eh wehdeh 3anjad btheb jawza w mets3ede t3ish ma3ooo b 2as3ab l zroof .w plus fo2 kel hayda 2awal ma hkit ma3ek 3al internet 2elet inu hay 3ayshe b america ya3neh mish mkhalieh shi mish 3emlto hata fakaret inu 3andek aktar men 3 sexual relation w 3emleh ktir sexual stuf w kel hayda .bass whyet alah ya sara men ba3ed ma t3arfet 3laikeh w 3rftek mniih seret hes hale b helem 2ade inteh mniha w 2ade inteh loving caring ma fi menek insene mohtarmeh,bari2a .mest3ede t3ishe ma3 jawzek b 2aya shi ma 3emleh aghlat sexual b hayetek its inocent wat uhv done .basss bedeh 2elek inu inteh ghayrtileh hayete kela w ana b2emen fikeh men hala2 la moot w b 3omreh kelooo ma btrkek lahza _*_*_ kessa e5tik shou ma 7ada ghayrik sharmouta!! min mfakkra 7alik wli 2a7be!! enno enta 2a7san menna be ktir!! akid ente neyke shi 3 000 000 wa7ad kermel ta tousale la matra7 ma ente!! ente m3a22ade nafsiyyan w sara7a b7ayete mesh sheyif 7ada be habalik w kerhik w tejri7ik hayda 2ella ana barke men wara lli 2rito hon!! we7de 3ehra bet7attme l 3alam tat 3alle ma3nawiyyetik!! wow !! 3njad !! BRAVO!! proud!! _*_*_ Nowayyyyy!!!! Ana kenet ktiiir natritun!!!:( Min wen tale3 hel groupe awal mara bsma3 3anun!! But i really like that dancing _*_*_ w badde shouf ento as muslims eza 7attoulkoun shi 5asso bi mouhammad ra7 te2balo?eza ne7na el ma3niyin bi hal shi ma 3taradna min baddo ye3terid w dnt say that im primitive bas respect is a must! w btw lmfao is one of my fav. bands w i was sad kamen bas it was 4 a valid reason_*_*_ Please guys kelo khara kelkun.. W ala yekhedkun ento w lmfao nshalla yasou3 bi yehlejun sha3eb ahbal law mhammad ma7alo keno kasaro l dene l eslem lwe3yin..ndabo ya3ame ahbal sha3eb rabna 3ezrayil yekhedkun_*_*_ - @DanaTeresa567 heheh k :p leike bell fr bedna no7faz el regle el conj walla am bta3erfe ?:* _*_*_ - @DanaTeresa567 leike bell arabe bedna netrekla chi saf7a la nkamil el (nakbat al sina3at ....) ?aw de8re men ba3da :$ _*_*_ - @luccianafeghaly haram enteeee luccianas :0 Leike nancy ma atyab shakla shu arrafik fia ~_~ _*_*_ Sou2al so3ib bi sara7a. Khssousseh enno ba3d 15 yawm 7ayeteh btetghayyar koulliyan. Fi ness betfakkir enno hal teghyir kermel el 7obb 3a assess ray7a etjawwaz. W fi ness betfakkir enno hal teghyir khotweh na7wa el ja7im 3a assess terkeh balad amen ta rou7 3ish bi balad we2if 3a souss w no2ta. Ana ekhtart enneh etjawwaz w ekhtart enno erja3 3ish bi baladeh, li anno ma baddeh kaffeh el meshwar la wa7deh w li anno Lebnen aghla shi 3endeh w men ba3d Allah, aktar shi m3abbeh albeh. _*_*_ Amma el 7obb lal insen el "akhar", ma3 enno akhadet el arar enno 3ish ma3o w ebneh 7ayet moushtarakeh w rabbi 3ayleh (bi ezen Alla), bel wa2t el 7adir - w yemkin el 7a22 3al masefet w kell shi 3am bemrou2 fi bi hal fatra ta sakkir 7ayet hawn w ballish 7ayet honik - sara7atan, mesh 7esseh bel 7obb wala bel insen 7aliyyan. Nshalla hal shou3our yetghayyar bass oussal 3a Lebnen w netle2a wejj bi wejj men jdid. _*_*_ Valentine's Day hawn ktir tijareh w ktir me2rif (bi nazareh) w men el iyyem yalli ma besta7mela wala b7ebba (sorry Khawwta). El insen yalli bi 7ebb 3an jadd manno 3eyiz yawm yzakkro yehtamm bel shakhs yalli bi 7ebbo w yjib hadeya w ward w chocolat (betmanna enno jawzeh ma ykoun men hal naw3 wa ella meshkelto 3awissa lol). Elli bi 7ebb lezim y7ebb kell yawm w yehtamm w y2addir yalli bi 7ebboun kell yawm. El 7obb mesh mounesabeh wala baddo mounesabeh, el 7obb shou3our, ya mawjoud ya mesh mawjoud, w lamma ykoun mawjoud 7elo el wa7ad bala wejbet y3abbir 3anno. Masalan, sms bi kelemteyn 7elwin, aw telephone bass ta y2oul "Hi", aw carte btoussal bel barid, bala mounesabeh, ahamm w akbar w a7la men 7ayalla cadeau w 7ayalla bouquet ward bi 14 fevrier. _*_*_ 3- la2an 3endi alb, khele2 ta y7eb kel shi, w yestafid min aya shi ijebeh, w yb3ed 3a kel shi salbi aw momkin ydakhel 7e2ed 3aleh._*_*_ killl shi 2ilti mazbout, w ana bel 3adé ma bontour mounassabi hata 3abir 3an hobby ma3 inni mich ktiiir chatra bhal mwadi3... Basss hayda ma byemna3 innik ma jawabti 3a sou2ali.. ana b2oul khtarti el 7obbb_*_*_ shou hayda el wa7esh elli 3emel heik. nshallah tfoot shi banana soumalye bi tizo! _*_*_ waw min 3am ye7dar lbc? shefto bouza la jal capsule shou 7eloo? waww _*_*_ ya 3ame zeina habshy shu besh3a wlek hay 7awle kif 2ebluwa mafi mostawa bl jamel abadan lezem ya rosarita aw stephanie salem bs akid eliana 7a terba7 el wasta mbayna mafi 7ada ye7ke!!!!!!!_*_*_ yo2borne gamelek ya patricia chahine eza ma fi wassayet ente el malaké ya agmal patricia good luckkkkkkkk_*_*_ ma32oul karol myouchi chou bech3a la chou m2adme 3ala miss liban akid mgalta bil 3enwen hayda mouch miss ugly l3ama wlo chu ma fi 3enda nazar kif adamet ?_*_*_ .w akid ma 5ass dina w bel nesbe la ghazi l masri rosarita bet3a2id bas shu 5ass l wasta eliana 7elwe ktiiiiiiirrrrr w bisourloun tkoun malike da5ilkoun ma ba2a totor2o 7ake w tawa2ou3at kif ma ken!_*_*_ walla 3anjad btestehil rosarita tkoun miss lebanon la2anna 2a7la we7de fihon!! bass bel nesbe lal wasife l 2oula ya3ne ma ba3rif kif na2ouha la2anna ktiiir 3adieh w jemde en plus fa kan lezim michella haddad hie le tkoun wasifeh 2oulah!!_*_*_ 3anjad lezim stephanie salem tkoun miss liba la 2anno betsattel mich metel rosarita yalli 3enda wasta 2e5et cha7ta ok 3ala kil 7al allah cheahid !!_*_*_ s very beautiful and w bel nesbe la awal wassife hiye li ken lezim tkoun malake come on toula 182 w ktir helwe ama bel nessbe lal malake meche l hal bas ktir ne3me w mech kharej malike_*_*_ ajmal we7di 3abir kan lazem heyeh trba7 at least jamal tabi3y_*_*_ hi 3anjad enta bet3a2ede w chou badek bel 3alam li tala3o 3layke hal 7ake ok khalike metel ma enta tc bye_*_*_ . ana b7eb hane rozalita la 2na btstehal tkoun malekit miss word w hayda shi bisharfna ktir_*_*_ . bas rozalita set lkel w ma bttnezal 7ata 3an dam3a men 3youna li malyenin r2a w jamel_*_*_ Sarlna khamseen sini min 7areb El 7arb nafsa, ma mninsa W el balad qa3it intizar W el tabour wasil 3al matar Sarlna khamseen sini min 7areb El 7arb nafsa, ma mninsa W el balad qa3it intizar W el tabour wasil 3al matar 2rifna el deen, t3ibna el zill Shta2na el jou3, shbe3na min el khara 2rifna el deen, t3ibna el zill Shta2na el jou3, shbe3na min el khara 2rifna el deen, t3ibna el zill Shta2na el jou3, shbe3na min el khara 2rifna el deen, t3ibna el zill W lsenna nbara 2refna el deen T3ibna el zill Shbe3na min el khara Shbe3na min el khara Ka2anni 3arif el makan Bas shakli mlakhbat bil zaman Ka2anni 3arif inni hon W killon nisyo inna lyom Ka2anni 3arif el makan Bas shakli mlakhbat bil zaman Ka2anni 3arif inni hon W killon nisyo inna lyom_*_*_ Shim el yasmini W dou2 el dibs bi t7eeni W tzakkar, tzakkar, tzakkar tizkirni Lik yak hay ou3a tinseni Ya 7abibi, ya nasibi Ken bi widdi, khallik bi irbi 3arfak 3a ahli, w ttawwijli albi Otbokh akletak, oshtoflak baytak Dalli3 wledak, a3mol sit baytak Bas inta bi beitak w ana bi shi beit Lik walla ya reitak, ma b3omrak falleit Hal yasmine Insani El yasmini W shim el yasmini W tzakkar tinsani_*_*_ Psst psst psst, ya 7elo Fik el shanta 3al yameen Warjeena wra2ak law sama7et Min wen? La wen? Hawiyye’ to2borne’ Shou hal sha3rat? Ah yo2bosh Ba3do a3id, bi ma7allo Ba3do mmasmar, masik fardo Sha3ro mzabbat, hayda hammo Hejim sawbe’, nefikh sodro Ya 3akrout, ya sharmout, waynak rayi7 ya zantout? 3akrout, ya sharmout, waynak rayi7 ya zantout? 3ammout Psst psst psst, ya 7elo Fik el shanta 3al yameen Khayye’ fta7 el sandou2 w tla3 bi wra2ak W eh, mish hayne’(???) Bayti hon, mish jeyi fajro Nesi el kown, 3amelni shoghlo W ana bekhras bi ma enno Dam3it immi, aghla minno W ekhto w sitto w khayyo w jiddo w bayyo w khallo w 3ammo Khalto w khalo w sitto w binto w 3ammo 3ammout Batwannis beek W inta ma3aya Batwannis beek w bala2i fi albak donyaya Batwannis beek W inta ma3aya Batwannis beek w bala2i fi albak donyaya Ba3do a3id, bi ma7allo Ba3do mmasmar, nashshaf dammo Ya 3akrout, ya sharmout, waynak rayi7 ya zantout? 3akrout, ya sharmout, waynak rayi7 ya zantout? 3ammout _*_*_ Tik tik tik ya imm Sleiman Tik tik tik tik boom Tik tik tik fa2a3 el bousten Shaklo le7i2 boom W el mifte7 bil siyyara Da7wish jiththi bil sandou2 Fi shaheed khalf el sitara Biddo yhaymin 3ala l’sou2 Tik tik tik toli3 el adhan W ghatta sowt el boom W ana 3ala el television Wishshi mitl el boum Keef mafroud itsayyas lamma killo mwakhkham hon? W killo byiji mtayyas inno deeno a7la lown? Balalaleilaaaehhhyy Balalaleeeihhhhhheyyyyeyyyey Leeeeeeileeeeeeileileiyyy Tik tik tik toli3 el adhan W ghatta sowt el boom W ana 3ala el television Wishshi mitl el boum Keef mafroud itsayyas lamma killo mwakhkham hon? W killo byiji mtayyas inno deeno a7la lown? Tik tik tik ya imm Sleiman Tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tik Boom boom boom boom Boom boom boom AhhhheeeeehaaaahaAAAAhhh Boom _*_*_ 3am besma3 sada Jeyi min mada Ba3ed ma fallayt Ma 3edt ehtammayt Khaleeha zekra Khaleeha zekra Jayi 3a bali safir La 7ali hajir Ghayyir lown sha3ri Zabbit macquiallagi Khabbi passporti La 7ali Khaleeha zekra 3ambeshrab ahwi Lazemni sa7wi Min kil hal ossa Sar lezim insa It3allam seeni Aw Argenteeni La ghayyir jaw La senyi walaw La shou tesma3ni Wala te7keeni Khaleeha zekra Khaleeha zekra_*_*_ lmohem ykoune la7em 7alal,mech moustawrad,loubnan sar malyan la7em brazili,ma 3ad 7ada 5af men rabou, houwé sa7i7 mech fessed, bas min sa2alane eza 7alal aw la2!!!!!! 3anjad sar chi be5aewef, ana minni w 3layii besseif ma la7 ekol bi wala mat3am _*_*_ salam lal jame3 b7eb hane Mat3am 2el jawad hayda fa5or la 2elna kelna wla sour wheek m3awaden 3ala Jawad Restaurant bel nadfe wle2me 2el taybe wel 2akel 2el taza 2el yawme wel wmen hane kel 2el mata3em le be sour kamen '''hayda fa5or la 2elna kelna whayde mne3taz feha 2allah ye3ezkom le2an hayde sem3et sour be Lebnan kelo '''wmnetshakar sour 3ala 2el ba7es len3amal bel mata3em le mnefte5er feha be madenetna '' wa salam 5as 2ela mostafa wa younes w2e5waneh wal 3a2ela 2el karma ' _*_*_ alf sokor la sour sawa 3a hayda elta2rir el7elo bhanekon shabeb wta7iyi 5assa la 5ayy estez haidar _*_*_ alasalam 3alaikoum, ana zboun aljawad belnesbi la service mayazi welakel mayaz aktar bs yali bemayez mat3am aljawad 3n 8ayro heye nadafet alma7al wjudet l2akel, wel7mdella eno kel mata3em sour 5alye mnel fasad . alef shokour la mawke3 soursawa_*_*_ alsalam 3alaikoum ana bhani faree2 3amal soursawa ala hayda lmawdou3 l7elow wfe3lan hayda mawdou3 befare7 ahali sour eno kel mata3emoun ba3da b2alf 5air winchalla ma3 l2estemrareyi. _*_*_ ya3tekoun alef 3afeye ya shabeb 3njad sour ba3da b2alf 5air . ana kinit sheif matba5 be mat3am aljawad wsafaret 3ala germany msh mobala8atan ana la 7adeed hala2 ma shefet mat3am metel aljawad bs 7abet 3ref sokan sour wdawa7eha eno as7ab aljawad befeto masari kermal lnadafe wkel lbda3a 3ndoun mtawra5a wma be8esho allah ye7mihoun ya rab wyeb3ed 3noun awlad l7aram yali betal3o esha3at 3noun wshokran la faree2 l3amal yali tnewal hayda lmawdou3 wraya7 l3alam._*_*_ ya3tekoun alef 3afeye ya shabab 3ala hayda lshe8ele lmhem hek raya7to sokan sour weljewar la ye5taro ween bdoun yeklo wb2aya mata3em . shokran la faree2 3amal soursawa _*_*_ eh hala2 sar fina n2ol eno fi 7ada bl balad mtabe3 wkel wa7ad 3m ytfalsaf wy7ki eno b sour fi mata3em mesh mni7a sar fina nsakkerlo temmo ... ta7iyi la 2a2wa baladieh bl 3alam .. thx sour sawa_*_*_ ya3tekoun alef 3afeye 3ala hayda lshe8el lmhem w3njad she8el momayaz wahama shi hek l3alam 3rfet l3alam ween wbe2aya mata3em bda tekoul . shokran_*_*_ thx shabeb y3tikon alf 3afieh 3njad ta72i2 mohem eno kan badna ne3ref wen fina nekol ... bs hayda daleel eno sour ba3da b alf 5er el7amdellah _*_*_ Men ana w zghir besma3 bel eghtirab wel hejra w hal lebneini l m3attar li bisefir la yfatish 3a 7ayet karimeh. 3allamouna enno Mtanyos El Beshe3lani awal mouhejir lebneineh w enno bel Brazil fi 8 malyoun lebneineh w enno Shakira lebneiniyeh w Carlos Ghosn w Michael Dabaghi wel lista tawileh ktir. Sama3ouna aghani 7anin w eshtiye2 w farjouna raseyil 7ob w eshtiye2 w khabarouna osas 3an ahel ba3ato wledon heni w zghar bi bawekhir 3a wein ma ken bel 3alam la y2amno 7ayeton.Aloulna enno l riseleh kenit tekhod chhour la tousal w eno ktir ma32oul ken yousal bass riseltein men l moughtareb we7di bet2oul enno wosil wel tenyeh bet2oul eno twafa. Bi ekhtisar 3atouna package keimil w 7adarouna la nhejir akid bala ma nensa shu 3emlo bel balad la jabarouna nfell. Khabarouna kel shi ella shaghleh we7di, enno sar fi shi esmo SKYPE._*_*_ Hal ekhtira3 li 3ata ma3na jdid lal gherbeh. Hal shi yalli khalla setteh w emmeh w sett w em kel wa7ad meghterib y2oulo _*_*_ . Hal neis yalla 3ayasho l gherbeh 3al namat l adim, 7ada menkoun sheyefon adeh mabsoutin lyom? 7ada menkoun sheyif sett 3am betghanij 7afideta bi Canada 3a skype? 7ada menkon sheyif arayeb kel wa7ad 3omro fo2 l 70 bye7ko ma3 ba3d 3-4 marrat bel jem3a 3a skype? Akid sheyfin la2ano hawdeh 3iyalna._*_*_ Yemkin 7assayto eno 3a zida, w yemkin fi nes yed7ako 3layi, yemkin fi mennon keno bi fadlo enno l riseileh tekhod arba3 chhour la tousal, bass 3oumouman skype ghayar ma3na l gherbeh, battal fi gherbeh, lyom 7atta bi lebnein l em bet3ayet la wleda 3al ghada bi msg 3a facebook_*_*_ shu l fare2 laken ma3 barra? awlkoun battal fi fare2? Tayeb eza saret l gherbeh ahwan, ye3ni ra7 tzid?_*_*_ em youssal bel saleme , yalla badkon tbalsho tet3awado , ana e5wete wahad sarlo shi 12 sene msefir wel tene 5 snin _*_*_ ya hbb hye ken 3enda mashekel ma ema aw ma ba3ref el mohem eza el video mush sahih ma keno shaya3ouha faker shway ma bada hal2ad el ossa l3ama _*_*_ ina lillah wa ina ileyhi raji3oun lezem hal video ychoufou a5essa2iye.iza hiye inta7aret allah ysseme7ah w yse3ed ahla w jawza .iza fi chi tene allah ma byetrek 7ak hadan. bass fi chi 8arib bil video ;lech n7azaf el Machhad 3al seniye 44 wen ken mbayen chi tawil bi ido? la7zo lfilm batal fi el seniye 44. mbere7 choft el Machhad 3al youtube ba3ed ma aret 3an wa7ad keteb te3li2 bil english 3am bi2oul la7zo 3al Machhad 44 mbayen fi 5anjar bi ido ...choft el Machhad,fi chi bi2ido bass ma mbayen chou bill zabet. ,w ba3ed 5 d2aye2 birja3 bede choufo ma3ach mawjoud el Machhad,in7azaf? _*_*_ Akiiiid fi 2ossa kbiri mn wara ha chi lsar mosta7il zawja 3ref kl chiii wlezem ya3teref wheyi knet talbi tala2 meno bs howi ma kn ytale2a wkmn bl video ma m5liha yotla3 sawta l2no ma sakat wma 5ala chi 3n 7alo mni7 ela ma 2lo wma sakat bl mara kl ma teji bada te7ki y3ali sawto aktar wakbar dalil eno lama natet ma adam chefa taraka wdali ysawer wbtoswir l5yef wmetlebek bhezo 2idi howi kn msabet kl chi 3laya wbkl rawa2 kn 3m yemshi lama natet ka rakad la ra7 chefa walla chi ho ljabera ta3mel hk wlbeki w3ayit kelo temsil heyiha maret jamo bekyit wnatafet 7ala we5er chi heyi wara kl chi bas nchala ahla ma yeterkola 7a2a wye5dola yeh wkmn la y3rfo wyet2kado mn ha xhi lezem yes2alo marto awaleniyeh lesh taraketo lesh mtal2in bs ya 5awfi blebnen bkam eresh ysaketon kelon wkmn 3a chi eno ma la2et tente7er 2la honik ma heyi keyni b africa wkn fiha honik whowi l2yem 2zez iza btesma3o 3l newtv _*_*_ Hyda shi ma byetsada2 ok !!! Shi bibakkeee ana shefet l video ma fee zalamee 3ndo 3a2ellll bisawer mrtoo heye w 3m tnte7er w 7attw sawto keyen tmseelll lshi mbayyen w wadi7 lm3attarra keynee ma mni7 zwja m3a w rahet hader w amo d8re dafanooha wen ahla ? Yshofo sho l ossa ? Zjwaa howi lsabab w b3den iza heyye w zwja mnah m3 b3d laken sho yali khaleha tnteherrr w heye b3da b awwal 3mra shi bibakkeeee shii by7re2 l alebbb ya 7aram shi bibakkee _*_*_ 3am y2olo kan 3am ysawer lvideo 7ata ma ytehmo bas aya 3a2el bil denya bshouf marto bada tente7er wbkon ba3edd fi braso 3a2el yfaker iza nta7ret bkon ma3i lvideo dameneh ; fi shy mish mafhoum bl 2ousa alah yr7ama ra7et w2a5det lser ma3a _*_*_ Ana b2ayed eli 2al eno el 2ossa fiha chi mano tabi3i . w 7ata hayda chi fuh loghoz.kif ensen 3endo el ta7amol eno yisawer 7ada ghali 3aleh w howe 3am yente7er.hal benet metat mazloume w ra7at w sera ma3a.7akyeto kelon keno la yi2na3 el mostame3 eno 3am yemna3a bas chou eli byesbet eno mci howe eli jabara._*_*_ من liban 2009-11-12. wala shi hayda kil li 2alo kzb w ana ma bsade2 hal shi w iza sar shi min li 2alo bikoun sodfeh_*_*_ Esperabza : hmmmmmmmmm besa7 bo3d 3lik wakha tebghi temchi n dar t3mel kharja tema chkon ghaydilek 7adarin n dar no no jat na9sa _*_*_ kayen wa7ed l7al akhor walakin 9lil liki3emlo mais ana kanfedal l3ors hayda : ida kan 3andek l3cha, rej3o ghda bach nas ijiw bekriiiii o bda l3ors bekriiii bach t3mel lkharja 9bel 12h , 7dart bezaf dl3rasat hayda wlahila kidozo fenin , ana kont ghan3mel hayda mais maymkelichi 7it 3andi lila d rjal le 2eme jour + ghan3mel mala7 maghan3melchi makla _*_*_ had mochkil li3andek a esperanza ta ana 3andi , hit ana jitbt ziana men tetouan o nhar delkharja mat9darchi tji tzeyenli :s makat3erfochi chi ziyana mziwna et pas cher ??????? wakha t3meli ghir make up o ch3ar, ama keswa 3andi !!!!!!!_*_*_ kinzel lghda m3a 4h ou 5h l3rosa katehbet f 7h a 8h puis de 9h a 10 h o le reste du temps la robe blanche . had l3ors li7dart kan f mnar park o nas tres chic o 9h kanet l3rosa kherjet b lebsat bjoj o b9at ghir keswa omchit bhali mab9itchi tan lakhar , 3ad mnar park t9dar tb9a tan sbah ma3andomchi mochkil d 12h isaliw , wakha haydak salaw bekri, o dik lghda kan ldiiiid tkal kamel , machi bhal l3cha kikon ness dlil kiji t9il 3la ma3ida _*_*_ shakli ballasht ikta2eb w af2ed il amal fil 7yat.....msh mn mshakli..la2...ya ret law mnha ...kan 7aletha mn zaman w ma btwassel lal ikti2ab mshakli aslan! mshakel w hmom i5ti yalli bdha tka2ebni w t5allini ikrah il 7yat....... m3ha 7a2 madi il insan mosta7eel yntasa iza kan mtel il 7ader nfso w iza ma fi amal fi mosta2bal afdal....ma byentasa mosta7eel... ra7 ydallo 32de fina w b2asser 3lena fi kil shagle.... il mshkle inni ma adre ktir sa3edha l2nnha msh mshkle baseta... wla b2idi 7atta ghayyer il sabab fi ikti2abna ana w heye.... shi ma btghayyar.. bs rabna il wa7id illi b2der 3leh.... hek kadarna y3ni n3esh fi hek m7eet!? sho zanbna i7na bi hek shi.... d7aya il 7yat wel ash5as illi 7awalina... msh ay nas tb3an... nas bt3nehon 7yatna ktir la darajet il tsallot wel saytara bdon 7dod.... imani d3eef la inno y5allini sadde2 inno momken yetghayyar shi abel ma ykon ra7 il wa2t... ma azen ra7 t2der tet7ammal aktar mn hek.... imani d3ef w iza fi allah.. lesh il zelem hek bsood fil ard!??! ya ret kan fini sa3dek aw ghayyer shi.... b3ref sabarti ktir... ana law knt m7allek kan inta7art mn zaman..... ma adre sert 3m nam mn il tafkir bi hek hayat w bhek wake3 mer..... bddi amen bi rabna bs msh adre..._*_*_ tani marra mn b3d 5 snen gherbe, 3la rghm 7obbi ilkom bs ma 3ndi i7sas bil far7a inni bddi irja3.. kul shi tghayyar.. il 5of wel i7sas bil gherbe ra7 ykon 3ndkom hal marra msh hon... bs sho ra7 t7ko 3nni !??! inni d3eft aw nse7t aw zai ma ana dallet?! a5er marra rje3t fiha 7aketoli inni da3fane.. bs halla2 r7 tshofni inni 3awadet il kam kilo illi 5serthom mn b3d il t5arroj.. bs b3dni mtel ma ana ma t5afo ma tghayert.. fi ashia2 tghayart fi albi bs ma ra7 t3arfo l2n ana bdalni msakre 3leha.. mtel ma bt7koli knto daiman w b3dkom 3m t7koli inno ana ghamda w ma bheb a7ki ktir 3n 7ali w bktefi bi kam klme.. bs hai mo 7a2i2ti.. hai 72i2ti bs m3kom.. 5sosan m3k ya bayye.. _*_*_ mo 3arfe sho bddi a3mel bs irja3.. as7abi illi kano ma b3ref iza hai il marra 3awed i3zemkom 3ndi fil bet.. mn b3d a5er marra ana sakart kul il madi m3 as7abi w ma 3ad knt bddi isma3 shi 3nhom.. l2nno mtel ma a7ket abel ana ma 3ad amen bil sada2a.. welli sar ma btsalla7 m3kom... ma b3ref iza sa7 inni ib3ed 3n il kul 3shan bs ghaltet wa7de fihom?! _*_*_ aktar shi mshawe2ni inni irja3.. howe inni ra7 3awed shof bladi w imshi bshware3ha mn jdid.. aktar share3 bdal bi zakerti share3 sala7 il den fil quds.. ya ret ma ykon shi tghayyar fiyyo.. aw iza fi shi tghayyar inshalla ykon lal a7san... bs ya 5sara il mdrase ili knt fiha na2alat saret fi mawqe3 tani.. ma ra7 aqdar azorha.. bs ymken a7san l2n ma ra7 ykon 7ad mtzakerni fiha!! kulhom itka3ado aw naqalo la mdares tanye.. _*_*_ bs sadde2ni bs ashofk b3mel 7ali inni mshta2etlak y3ni fil 7a2i2a bkon amathel 3leh il 7ob! sadd2ni msh 3la shi, bs ana marrat ktir i3tabart tsorrofatk m3na inha tasorufat wa7ad marid_*_*_ te2dar tetrekni b7ali 7atta law inni balgha 3a2le bs 3ndk il bnt btser balgha w 3a2le bs lamma tetzawaj!! y3ni bt3teberni ana halla2 ta7t mas2oletk inta... yalla m3lesh .. ana mo msad2a yeji il yom w astakel meye fil meye 3nnk.... ana msh 3arfe lesh il bnt fil mojtama3 il 3arai b3tebroha inha lazem iddal t7t mas2olyet il ab aw il a5 marrat m3 inha momken ykon 3mreha 40 sane!!! bs il mshkle il wa7ide inha mo mtzawje la 7atta tkon mstakille 3n ahelha... b7med allah inni mo 3ayshe m3k ili snen... law kan dallet bwejhak tol nhar la kent motet mn zaman.... _*_*_ hai 3nawen akhbar mnsma3ha kul yom, ishtashhaad w mdabe7, tafjer w dabbabat, tahdim byot w tashreed 3alam .... ila mata 7andal sakten 3n hai il a3mal il mr3ebe wel irhabiye illi bt3mlha isra2l fi gaze w fi flastin kulha, ma 5allat shi illa 3mlto bi hal 7arb illi ilha snen w snen ktire, ma 3ad ilha nihaye... w ana lissatni 3m b7lam bi shi ismo salam.. salaam klme sarat mosta7ile w msh mawjode fi kamos atfal falastin... ma fi beit fi flastin ma daq t3m il i7tilal, w il shohada yalli da77o fi damhom 3shan falastin... damhom ma kaffa 3shan terja3 falastin..._*_*_ ajyal w ajyal 3m t3esh hal 7ayat bilkroh we 7iked.. yalli 5ser ahlo willi 5ser beito willi 5ser il tnen.. kif bddo ynsa .. kif bddo y3esh bi salam?! 7atta bara2et il atfal da3et we a7lamhom insara2at mnhom 3a bakkir ...... sho zanb il atfal inhom yro7o bhal tare2a il bsh3a hai, w lesh homme yalli lazem ydfa3o il thaman.?! alla yr7am kul shahiid w ysabber ahlo._*_*_ w bil a5er bsammona il 3alam "irhabiyeen" i7na il irhabyeen serna bnazarhom.. hai heye syaset America w Israel inha tbayyen lal 3alam inno i7na , bdifa3na 3n ardan w raddet f3elna il tabi3eye b3d kul hal mjazer, il "irhabiyeen" ._*_*_ wen damer il 3arab wel zu3ama il 3arab.. wen damer il 3alam kullo... willa il 5of 3l karasi 5allahom yghamdo 3yonhom 3n il 7a2i2a wel jara2m??!?!?!_*_*_ il yom il sobo7 tzakaret shagle 7slat m3i zaman w ana sghere (y3ni mo sgere ktir, shi 15 aw 16 sane knt!) kan 3ndi daftr sgher knt aktob 3leh, w knt sare7a ktir fi ktabati, am marra rje3t mn il madrase l2et immi wa2eftelli 3l bab w b2dha il daftar w m3asbe ktir! ma b3ref kif la2ato m3 inni knt a5fih ktir mni7, il mhem la2ato w kar2ato, bil a5as kar2at awwal saf7a knt katbe fiha inni bakrah joz immi !! illi howe il waled tb3an! bs ana mn kter il koroh kunt sammih joz immi! w y3ni ma knt m5alye klme bi albi 3leh... w mn hdak il yom mzza3t il daftr w batalet aktob shi abadan, knt a5allih kul shi bi albi, 5sosan inno 7asset inno fil bet 3nna ma kan fi shi ismo privacy!!_*_*_ 7atta inta yalli knt mtfa2le fik , jara7tni ktir... b3d hal snen hai msh yom y3ni willla yomen bt7ki 3nni hek... had dalil innk ma 3reftni mni7 tol hal modde..... aw mannk 7asses fi 7obbi ilak........_*_*_ int btotlob ktir bs ma bt3mel shi bilmkabel ...halla2 bddk tkolli innk 3melt... bs ana bnazari ma 3melt shi .... w int bt3ref 3la sho asdi....._*_*_ bkul basata bddk yani same7?!?! manno sahel 3lai abadan inni insa...... kul ghalta bt3melha b7a22i ma btshofha... bs btshof w bt7asebni 3la a5ta2i ana.... bs hai manha rjolye... il rjolye ma m3naha innk ma t7aseb 7alak w tettala3 3la a3malak bi istihtar ka2nnk ma ghletet aslan... ma fi shi ismo ana shab w inti bnet... ma fi far2 bhek shi lamma bkon fi 7ob.... hai mo awwal marra bsma3ha hal jmle mnnk...ma tfakker 7alak malak... 3melt a5ta2 b7ayatk ktir... law bddi 3eddilak yahom ma b5las.._*_*_ mn hai il la7za 3m b7kilak inno illi kan benna 3m yethaddam shwai shwai... l2nni hai il marra ma ra7 same7 3la klamak w tafkirak fiye bhal tare2a... ma ra7 ir7amak mtel ma r7amtni... w ma 7atta ra3eet zrofi...._*_*_ b7ebbak ya albi w b7eb il la7za yalli t2abalna fiha, kan bddi ahdek ughniyet "sodfa" la abd alhalim bs ra7 5alliha fi mw3edha mtel kel sane fi 3/1 il yom yalli bada mshwarna fih ...._*_*_ kul yom abel il nom bs2al 7ali dayman se ce la faccio o no! m3 inni bda5li 3arfe inni m2asra, ma 3m bdros come si deve... _*_*_ eh walla walla btechtriya men Amerca bi 229$ chou hayda chi ktir_*_*_